


My Asshole Mentor

by jaeger_bombtastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Blowjobs, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homosexual, Jealous!Levi, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Smut, bottom!levi, non-binary!hange, so much gay, some porn with a lot of plot, top!Eren, trigger warning, tw: rape, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_bombtastic/pseuds/jaeger_bombtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a senior in high school, dating Jean Kirstein, hanging out with his best friend Armin, and working on the art that he loves so dearly. All of this changes when he meets Levi, his new five foot three dick of a college mentor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro Pt 1

Eren's POV:

Eren sat bolt upright in his bed, making a disgruntled, groggy noise. He was covered in sweat and shaking from a horrible dream that he could not recall.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" his step sister, Mikasa, asked him.

"Yeah," he pressed his palm to his forehead in a futile attempt to remember whatever it was that he dreamt about. He felt the moisture collecting in the hollow of his hand, pulling it away and wiping it on his covers. 

"Well, get out of bed," she said while drying her short black hair with a towel. "It's your turn for the shower."

"Okay," he got out of his bed, running his hands through his permanently unkempt, dark brown hair. His bare torso was glistening with sweat, dripping onto his tan pants.  
Eren showered, blowdried his hair, and shaved his stubble. He dressed in a knitted sweater (green, to bring out his eyes), skinny jeans, a beanie, and his large glasses. As he packed his bag, his phone buzzed and a text from his boyfriend, Jean, appeared.

-Morning babe <3 do you want to catch a movie after school?  
Eren smilled at the consideration of his boyfriend.

-What movie?

-Idk, just whatever's out

-Sounds good. Meet me behind the school later, then

-ok, bye <3

\- <3

"Eren, stop texting your boyfriend, we have to leave," Mikasa said sternly.

"Ugh, fine," he slipped his phone in jeans pockets, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked over to his kitchen. "Mikasa, can you hand me the cereal?"

"Get your own damn cereal," she replied coldly. Her lean form was clothed by black jeans, a jacket, and a deep red scarf that contrasted her pale, yet exotic skin.

"If anyone's missing a stick, it's up Mikasa's ass," Eren said through cupped hands.

"Tch," Mikasa scoffed. 

Eren grabbed his favorite cereal, Titan Crunch, and poured it into a bowl. As he was eating, their dad came shuffling into the kitchen, running a comb through his long, damp hair. His eyes were hazel behind his round glasses and he was tying a tie with one hand.

"Hey, kids," he grinned. "I'm not going to be here for dinner, but leftovers are in the fridge."

"Like every other night," Mikasa said, emotionless.

"Aha! Good one, Mikasa," he laughed heartily, grabbed a banana, and left.

"Dick," Eren muttered under his breath. Him and Mikasa had eaten alone for the past week, and they rarely see their father at all.

"Shit," Mikasa looked at her watch. "We have to go catch the bus." She hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulder and powerwalked to the door. Eren sprinted after her, barely catching the bus. They collapsed into a seat together, right behind their friend, Armin Arlert.

"Hey guys," he said in his high-pitched voice. "Why are you so late?"

"Just lost track of time," Eren pushed up his glasses.

"Hey, guess what?" Armin's wide blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. "I got into that engineering college!"

"Ah, fuck yeah, Armin!" Eren held up his hand and slapped Armin's in a high five. 

"Have you gotten any acceptance letters?" Mikasa asked him. 

"No," he stared down at his jeans. 

"Don't worry," Armin said reassuringly. "It's only April."

Eren nodded as though he agreed, but he heard the hesitation in his friend's voice. They all stayed quiet until the bus pulled up to the school.

"Fuck," Armin said under his breath. 

"What's up?" Eren asked.

"It's 3, 5, and 15 meter," his face beaded with sweat. 

"Hey, it's alright," Eren assured his friend. "Mikasa and I have got your back."

They looked out the window and saw three jersey-clad assholes laughing and shoving. The shortest one is Stephen, who everybody calls 3 meters. He has curly brown hair and dark skin. While he is small and thin, he is quick and can throw a punch.

The middle one is Jack, 5 meters. He's thick and stocky with bulging muscles and thin black hair that looks plastered to his pasty face.

The tall one is Eric; everyone calls him 15 meters because of his immense height and lanky limbs. His hair is shaggy and blond, he's missing a tooth, and his body is almost completely covered in tattoos. 

Each and every one of them are homophobic, sexist, abliest dicks who take pleasure in beating up those who are lesser than them. Armin, in particular. 

Armin stepped into the aisle, messing with his pale, blond bowl cut and visibly trembling. Mikasa squared her shoulders and cracked her neck. Eren's harsh green eyes lingered on the jocks. 

"Hey, yo, 5, that's Armin over there," Stephen slapped Jack.

"Shortstack! Wait up!" Eric hopped off the railing he was sitting on; skinny arms swinging at his sides as he sauntered over to Armin. 

"Hey little guy," Jack cracked his knuckles. "That's quite a heavy bag you've got there."

"Just go away, alright?" Armin squeaked.

"Let me help you," Jack ripped Armin's backpack off of his frail shoulders and slammed it to the ground.

"Oh, a calculus sheet," Stephen picked up a stray piece of paper and tore it in half.

"It's all in good fun," Eric slapped Armind on the back with his huge hands.

"Ugh, you ass," Armin grunted.

"What'd you say?" Eric grabbed Armin's sweater-clad arm and squeezed. "Fag?"

"Hey, guys-" Eren started, only to be cut off by the sound of Armin's cry and Jack's fist colliding with his stomach. Armin doubled over, and Stephen kicked him in the ribs. Eren ran towards Stephen.

"3, you dick!" he yelled, attempting to launch himself at Stephen, but was pushed to the side by Jack.

Eric grabbed Armin by the hair, lifted him up, and punched in square in the nose.

Mikasa dropped her bag and sprinted over, kicked Eric behind, causing him to fall. She then jabbed the blunt heel of her boot into his rib cage. Stephen ran over and attempted to hit her, but she punched him in the mouth and gut. Jack lumbered over, only to receive a merciless kick in the balls. 

"Fuck, man, we just got beat by a girl," Stephen groaned.

"Either girls are stronger than you think, or your sorry ass can't stand a beating," she said flatly. "I'm betting on both."

"Jesus," some freshman muttered, breaking the silence that followed.

"Come on guys," Stephen heaved himself up, blood leaking out of his mouth. Jack and Eric followed, heads bowed in defeat. 

"Armin, are you okay?" Eren cupped Armin's face. His nose was streaming blood. 

"Yeah, I-I'm okay," he pressed his sleeve to his nose. "Thanks, Mikasa."

"Whatever," she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Eren!" Jean Kirstein came running over, his face flushed under his sandy muffin-top hair. "Hey, are you alright?"

"It's okay, babe, I'm fine," Eren assured his boyfriend. "It was just 3, 5, and 15."

"God, I'm going to kill those guys," Jean clenched his fists.

"Hey, it's okay," Eren rubbed the firm, polo-clad chest that belonged to Jean. He got up on his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. "I'm fine," he smiled.

"Okay," Jean said gruffly. "Do you still want to hang out later?"

"Of course," Eren said. "You should get to class."

Jean nodded and walked away. 

"Faggot!" some kid yelled, causing Eren's ears to heat up and turn bright red. 

"It's Bertl and Reiner," Armin tugged on Eren's sleeve. He looked over and saw a tall and lanky boy with black hair and a freckled face. His skinny arm was slung around a shorter boy who was stocky with blond hair and a severe face. 

"Hey, guys!" the blond yelled.

"Hi, Reiner," Armin stuttered. "Hey, Bertl."

"Armin, you okay?" Reiner clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, I-I'm, you know, o-okay, just you know school o-or whatever haha," Armin laughed nervously. "I have to pee."

"He's sick," Eren covered for his hopelessly lovesick friend.

"Let's go to history," Bertl addressed Eren. They walked into the building filled with bustling, hormonal teenagers.

"So, what's up with Armin?" Bertl asked inquisitively. He's always been so naive and clueless, yet so insightful towards other people.

"He's sick and on a shit ton of painkillers," Eren lied. Bertl couldn't know that Armin's in love with his boyfriend.

"Oh, okay," Bertl said.

"Ay, you guys got food?" a girl came up from behind the two.

"No, Sasha," Bertl sighed. "Just get some from Connie."

"The bae's at AP bio, on the other side of the school," she whined. Freckles stood out on her pasty face and her dark brown hair was in an unkempt ponytail. Her slender form was clad with a hoodie of Connie's, skinny jeans, converse, and a tight black shirt. 

"Well, I guess you'll have to starve," Eren said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Sasha said in a sing-songy voice. 

"Later," Eren grinned.

"You nerd," Bertl groaned as the three of them took their seats at the back of the room. The teacher began droning on about history or whatever, and Eren took this as his cue to lay his head down and nap.


	2. Intro Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger is a senior in high school, dating Jean Kirstein, hanging out with his best friend Armin, and working on the art that he loves so dearly. All of this changes when he meets Levi, his new five foot three dick of a college mentor.

Levi's POV:

Levi's alarm went off at seven in the morning. He was, as always, still awake. He was on his bed wearing his pajamas, typing up a story that he'd been writing. 

"Tch," he shut off his alarm, annoyed. He looked over at his roommate, Erwin, who was passed out and snoring on his bed. He didn't have class until ten today. Levi washed himself, combed his jet black undercut, and clothed his five foot three, muscular body. He wore jeans, a white button down shirt, and vans. Erwin snored, and Levi made a face at the lack of cleanliness on Erwin's side of their dorm. There were food wrappers scattered around the floor; his head was on an empty pizza box for fuck's sake. Clothes were draped everywhere, and he slept with various books and papers.

With a pissed-off 'tch', Levi tied a bandanna around his face, put on rubber gloves, and picked up food wrappers. He tossed the clothes into an unused hamper. He grabbed a book out from under Erwin's foot and started a stack. The pizza box was forcefully taken off of the bed. Levi grabbed his disinfectant spray and doused the room with it.

"The fuck...?" Erwin awoke to a spritz of Lysol in his face. 

"Your area," Levi tore the blanket off. "It's filthy."

"Compared to yours," he sat up, pressing his sleeve to his face. Levi glanced over at his own area. There was a neatly made bed next to an organized desk. Two suitcases lay at the foot, displaying neatly folded clothes. Reminders and a calendar were tacked on the wall. It smelled of artificial lemon. 

"My area is nice," he scoffed. 

"Whatever," Erwin rolled back onto his side. Levi threw away the gloves and tossed the bandanna in his hamper. He washed his hands, and took the stairs to get out of his dorm.

The early spring air was crisp and the courtyard smelled of newly cut grass. Students wearing sweats and carrying mugs roamed to campus. Each of them looked as though they would rather be dead. Levi hoisted the strap of his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder and walked into the old, stone building where psychology is taught. He walked up to the marble staircase and turned into the room to his right. 

"Hey, Hange," Levi greeted his professor, setting his backpack down next to his chair.

"Levi!" Hange turned around, beaming. "I have news."

"Hange, I love you dearly, but the last time you had news, your pet snails Sonny and Bean were killed and you cried for days."

"It was upsetting," the professor sniffed. "But this is different."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"This has to do with the rising freshmen," Hange's face lit up with a smile. "The rest of the student services board and I decided to assign each of the juniors a random freshman to guide."

"No," he said shortly. "Absolutely not."

"It won't be so terrible-"

"I refuse to exchange numbers with some high school brat and show them around to this school," Levi said coldly.

"I guess that sucks because it's mandatory," Levi's friend walked over to the desk and pulled out a file. "You've been assigned to Eren Jaeger."

Levi took the file from his beaming professor and looked it over. The brat's file had a picture attached. It was a bewildered looking idiot with rumpled dark hair and wide eyes hiding behind a pair of square glasses. A copy of his application was included.

"This sounds hellish," he said flatly.

"Keep an open mind," his professor advised, proceeding to write a lesson synopsis on the whiteboard.

"Good morning, Miss. Zoe," a kid walked into the room, his red hair messy and his skin pasty. 

"Oh, just Professor Zoe works," Levi's friend went red.

"Does it matter?" the student frowned.

"Yes," Hange nodded, growing progressively redder. "I am not a female or a male, so I prefer gender-neutral pronouns."

"You're a tranny?" he laughed. "Okay, 'professor' Zoe, you're not a girl."

"Hey, douchebag," Levi snapped. "Why don't you pull your ignorant head out of your ass and show your professor some goddamn respect instead of being a transphobic fucktard?"

"Jesus Christ, are you a tranny too?" the kid continued to smirk.

Levi turned his back and flipped the kid off from behind. He decided that this brat wasn't worth his time. He went ahead and looked at Eren Jaeger's profile instead. Eren goes to Thomas Wagner Public High School, a local school maybe a half hour away from the University. He is clearly an artist type person, judging by the classes he's taking. He's better at English and history rather than science and math. He wrote about his complicated family shit for his essay, and he mainly volunteers with animals for his community service. 

Eren seemed like a goddamn pansy. Maybe Levi could toughen him up. He hoped so, because how the hell else would he be able to tolerate him?


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sex starts to happen ;) Eren and Jean do the frickle frackle after Eren receives an important letter in the mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my fourth attempt now to upload this chapter. First my power started flickering and I lost my work, and I thought it best to arm myself with salt rather than continue editing. Then I tried writing in class but you know of course that didn't work. And about a minute ago I pressed an odd button with my pinki and deleted shit so I am in tears and here we go.

Eren's POV:

-hey babes, do u still want to head to the theaters after school? i think i'd rather just cuddle at ur house  
That was the text that caused Eren to run into a confused freshman girl who spilled her books all over his front, apologized several times, and ran with her head down to the nearest bathroom. 

-yeah that sounds good. im not really feeling social interaction either. i'll be there soon

He pushed his way through a group of football jocks talking about how close to second base they'd gotten, a couple clearly breaking every rule of PDA ever established, and a couple sophmore girls with brightly colored hair and piercings. He sprinted outside to catch his bus, banging on the window so that he gets let in. 

"Late again, Jaeger," the bus driver shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Hannes," Eren went red, taking a seat next to Jean and behind Armin. 

"Dammit Eren, late again," Armin grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," Eren said breathlessly. "I'm late because my seventh period teacher let us out unnecessarily late under the impression that cell theory is more important than anyone actually catching their buses."

"Ah, I'm sorry babes," Jean slung his arm around his boyfriend. "You'll just have to deal with spending a bit less time with me."

The bus ride home did not take long seeing as they were the second stop on the way back. It was no extraordinary bus ride, either. Assholes shoved and gossiped, antisocial music lovers stared out the window with their headphones on, nerds discussed the theory behind doctor who, and that one kid was carrying an obnoxiously large sousaphone that looked dangerously close to crushing his foot every time the bus hit a damn pebble. 

"Ugh, I can't wait until high school's over," Eren said as he stepped off the bus. The afternoon April air was warm and inviting with a light breeze that sent a ripple along the green blades of grass. The sun was shining behind a couple of puffy white clouds; enough to look bright but not enough to blind someone looking up. It was the dictionary definition of a beautiful day. 

"You don't even want to discuss how nice out it is?" Jean gestured to the birds chirping above them. 

"Can we bitch about teachers instead?" Eren whined. And so they did. They bitched about teachers for the whole walk home, until something sticking out of Eren's mailbox caught his eye.

"Holy shit!" Eren took off sprinting towards the slot right next to his front door, yanking out the envelope. He opened his front door, staring down at the envelope in awe. He dropped his backpack to the floor, Jean shutting the door behind them.

"What is it, hun?" Jean asked. Eren delicately opened the envelope, his shaky fingers trying as hard as they could to not rip the envelope. With trembling hands, he pulled out the enclosed folded piece of paper. 

"Read it aloud," Jean urged.

"Dear Mr. Jaeger," he read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Marco Bodt University- FUCK YES!"

"BABE YOU DID IT!" Jean yelled, spreading his arms as Eren leaped into a hug, locking his legs around Jean's sturdy torso. Eren looked down into the proud look in Jean's tawny eyes, and planted his lips on the other man's. Their lips moved hungrily as if it wasn't moving fast enough. It was a hot, passionate blur of soft lips and warm tongues. Not removing his mouth from Eren's, Jean walked the two of them to Eren's room, sitting on the edge of the bed and ripping both of their shirts off. 

Eren kissed down his boyfriend's neck, running his hands over Jean's extremely toned chest. He felt a pool of arousal grow in his groin as a hardness dug into his butt. 

"Oh my god," Jean closed his eyes in happiness. Eren kissed down Jean's stomach, undoing his belt and tugging off his khakis and boxers briefs. Jean's eight inch meat stick was revealed, curling towards his navel. Eren left a trail of wet kisses up Jean's inner thigh, causing him to mewl under Eren's warm mouth. He left a soft lingering kiss just on the back of his balls. They had done this so many times before, yet this particular tactic always drove Jean insane. 

Eren licked up Jean's magnificent shaft, twirling his tongue around the tip before closing his lips around Jean's thick cock. 

"Shit," Jean clamped his teeth together, his fingers laced in Eren's tangled, dark brown hair. Eren was bobbing his head up and down. The sight of Eren going down on him was enough to set Jean over the edge. Eren could sense the breathing hitch in Jean's throat, and took his dick out of his mouth with a pop sound. He then began to rub it slowly and painfully.

"Fuck, I-I'm almost there," Jean groaned. Eren began to stroke faster and faster until white, stick fluid erupted into his awaiting face. Eren helped Jean ride out his orgasm, not stopping until every last bit of it was gone. 

"Get up on the bed," Eren said impatiently. His own erection was getting so hard that it was nearly painful to deal with. He dropped his own pants and underwear, grabbing a condom and his special raspberry-scented lube from his bedside table. He rubbed it all over his hands, and inserted one finger into Jean's readied asshole. Jean whimpered as Eren brushed against his prostate. He added another finger, and another, pumping harder with Jean's every noise of pleasure. 

"I need you in me," Jean begged. He felt himself growing hard again, at the sight of Eren rolling a condom over his 9 inch length. Eren covered it in lube, and the faint smell of raspberry tickled his nose as he pushed his entire dick into Jean. 

"Oh god," Eren groaned, the feeling of Jean's tightness around him. The interior of Jean was warm and tight and Eren loved every second of it. He held onto Jean's prominent hips as he thrust in faster and faster. Just as he felt himself on the edge, he decided to pull out and pull Jean's legs over his shoulders, so that he could penetrate at a better angle. He could see that Jean somehow managed to pop another boner, and it was a full hard-on. Eren looked down at Jean's face, how it was scrunched up and distorted from pleasure.

"Oh my god you're so fucking hot," Eren panted. "I'm close! I'm so- OHH ohh, ohh my god." Eren felt himself fill up the condom with his come. With his release, Jean let his sticky, white fluid leak out again, this time, making a mess of his chest. Eren collapsed next to his boyfriend, panting.

"Oh, I'm such a mess," Jean sighed. Eren leaned over and licked the white stickiness of off Jean's torso, the taste bitter and salty in his mouth. Jean kissed Eren on the lips, a sweet, soft, lingering kiss. Eren heard his phone buzz, and he leapt up to go check it.

-Hey, I'll be there in like 5 min, karate was canceled today.

"Shit!" Eren cursed while hurriedly putting on his underwear. "Mikasa's lesson got canceled, she's going to be here in like five minutes."

"Ah dammit!" Jean exclaimed, clearly extremely frustrated. They both put their clothes on as fast as they could and ran to the couch to watch a movie. They decided on Finding Nemo, and Eren was happily cuddled with Jean on the couch when Mikasa got home.

As Eren sat there with his boyfriend's loving arm around him while watching a kid's movie and eating leftover Chinese, he felt as though something was missing. Of course, he didn't even know what it is. Jean is caring, kind, and they can keep a conversation going for the longest time. If so, then why did Eren feel so incomplete?


	4. Levi's Texting Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a relatively short chapter in which Levi meets Eren via instant messages. It's just building shit up for later. I hope you enjoy.

Levi's POV:

The only sound in the dorm 104 was the faint sound of a pencil scratching against paper as junior-year college student, Levi, crammed for his literature exam the next day. His narrow grey eyes skimming over pages at light speed, his hand taking notes even faster. He was in an almost hyperactive state of studying. Nothing could stop him. Nothing except for a fucking text.

-levi, its Hange. u should rlly txt eren

-I will disembowel you and use your dismembered organs as furniture covers in the house that I hand crafted out of your bones  
Levi replied furiously. He had been in the zone, no information was slipping out of his head until he got a useless goddamn text with incorrect grammar telling him to do the exact opposite of what he intended to do that night. Now that his two hour long streak had been interrupted, he decided to go find Eren's files. He copied the number into his phone, saving it as "Brat".

-As you probably know by now, you've been accepted into Bodt Uni. So there's a bullshit program assigning a junior to every freshman. I'm your junior.  
Levi rolled his eyes and went to go make himself a sandwich. The kid replied the instant that he sent the text.

-erm, okay, what's your name?

-Levi.

-levi what?

-Levi none of your goddamn business  
How the fuck could this kid get any more annoying?

-alright

-So you're supposed to come visit the campus this Saturday so I can show you around or whatever

-how do i know ur not a raging homicidal maniac?

-It's on the acceptance letter, you little brat.  
There was a long gap in between the two texts, which Levi took to repeatedly scoff at the phone as though Eren might get the message and stop being a little bitch. Unfortunately for Levi, this pleasant silence ended yet again when the brat responded.

-i see

-Brat.

-ur quite rude, aren't u?

-You're one to talk.

-ur doing it again, being rude

-I honestly could not care less.  
Levi was getting extremely pissed off at this. 

-So I see you're an art nerd  
Levi decided to torment the kid further.

-I guess...?

-Jesus fucking Christ how could one human being lack so much intelligence?  
Eren was possibly the most irritating human being that Levi had ever associated with. He desperately wished that Eren would break his neck or something and he wouldn't have to deal with him as much.  
-Do you or do you not major in art?

-i do, but i wouldn't call myself a nerd

-Nerd.

-ok i have to go

-Brat. 

"Tch," Levi scoffed, tossing his phone to his bed across the room. Eren is annoying as fuck. Typical freshman. The last thing that he wanted to hear after the unfortunate exchange of texts with Eren was yet another text tone, this time from Hange.

-thanks 4 sticking up 4 me

-That kid was an ass.

-yeah haha. do u think i should get a haircut or something?

-No. Not to define your gender. Hair doesn't determine that shit.

-ur right. so did u talk 2 eren?

-Yes.

-and?

-He's an annoying little shit.  
Levi texted truthfully.

-mayb he's not 2 bad. u'll find out on sat

-Sat?

-saturday

-Good lord, make use of the English language for once in your life.

-lol

-Stop this.

-XD lmao

-No more.

-ily

-I'm leaving you.

-ttyl!!!!

Levi groaned internally with general frustration at the human race and let out a 'tch'. He decided to make another attempt at studying for his exams. He had to cancel the high school karate class he teaches because of the sheer amount of homework he had. He sould have just let Mikasa teach. She's better than he is.

She probably practiced on that scrawny brother of hers. The hipster looking asshole who was always there. Or the blond dweeb that sometimes showed up. What was his name? Arnold? Arthur? Something along those lines. 

Levi sighed and closed his binder. He decided that he really didn't need to do his homework. Instead, he tidied. He folded the clean clothes that he had just washed, made the bed, disinfected his desk, and lastly, he packed his bag for the next school day.


	5. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts to question his relationship upon watching that of Krista and Ymir.

Eren's POV:

"Damn," Jean laughed, reading Eren's texts with Levi. 

"This guy sounds like an ass," Connie said.

"Have you seen him yet?" Ymir asked, a protective arm slung around her (less severe) girlfriend, Krista's, shoulders.

"Nah, not yet," he shook his head.

"Hey, when does free period end?" Armin asked, looking at his watch.

"In like ten minutes," Krista answered. Ymir tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Both of them flushed red. 

They were an adorable couple. They brought out the best in each other. While Ymir is typically very aggressive and impulsive, Krista helps calm her down when need be. Krista, on the other hand, is very timid and has poor self esteem. Ymir helps bring it up.

"Aw," Connie said awkwardly, ruining the moment.

"Where's Sasha?" Ymir asked, clearly irritated.

"She's talking to her math teacher," he answered. Connie and Sasha are a very unique couple. It is built mainly off of humor and blunders. They punch each other playfully then proceed to make out.

And then there was poor Armin. Single, very gay, and crushing on a boy in a relationship. He had fallen hard for Reiner about two years ago when they were all little sophomores. He had bumped into Armin, and then helped pick up his books. It was the typical romantic-comedy type of meeting.

Eren thought about his relationship with Jean. They had been together for fifteen months. They had been friends for a long time, although Jean had always had a crush on Eren, but the feeling was not mutual until one night, he called Jean up to have a pointless fuck. He then realized how sharp Jean's light brown eyes are and the way his stomach muscles clenched up before orgasm. He noticed the flop of his ashy hair and the strong embrace of his arms. 

The pointless fuck turned into a relationship. But now, Eren wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. Jean was the perfect boyfriend; he was sweet, he cuddled, he protected Eren, and the sex was amazing. If so, then why didn't it feel right?

"Babe," Jean interrupted Eren's train of thought with a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about bio," Eren lied.

"Hey, blondie!" a football player shouted from the other side of the courtyard. "Nice tits, baby girl!" Krista looked down at her shoes, flushing red.

"What the hell?" Ymir screamed, her arm still wrapped tightly around her girlfriend.

"Are you guys dykes?" he laughed. "Dude, they're dykes," he grinned at his friends.

"Shut the fuck up," Ymir said harshly. She leaned down to Krista, whispering assurances in her ear. Krista was visibly trembling, but her girlfriend held her embrace.

"Can we watch?" he shouted. 

At this, Ymir lost it. She got up and walked over to the guy. They were the same height, but he had about thirty pounds on her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded.

"Jesus, looks like someone's on her period," he snickered.

"You should see me when I am," Ymir punched him in the gut, grabbing his shirt collar. "Get the hell out of here and leave both my girlfriend and me the fuck alone." She turned around.

"Ooh, sassy," the kid said sarcastically. "I'm so scared."

Ymir inhaled deeply through her nose. Krista looked over at her, a pleading look in her wide blue eyes. She wheeled around and raised her fist, but dropped it and said:

"You know what, go to hell. I'd rather not waste a good punch on a homophobic, misogynistic little shit like yourself. I sincerely hope you burn in the firey depths of hell until you will maybe realize that my beautiful girlfriend and I are goddamn human beings. So until then, fuck yourself up the ass with a rusty dildo."

The boy raised his hands in surrender and walked away.

Krista ran up to Ymir, throwing her arms around her. From what Eren could tell, they didn't let go for quite a long time.

"Shit," Connie gaped.

"They have a lot going on," Jean said, his own arm around Eren tightening.

Ymir and Krista took forever to let go. They remained where they were in the courtyard even after the bell rang. Eren wondered where all of that with Jean went. Sure, Jean was kind and considerate, but their relationship didn't feel nearly as passionate as that of Ymir and Krista.


	6. Levi's Texting Skills Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you'll see.

Levi's POV:

Saturday morning had arrived. It was seven o'clock, and Levi was expected to wear a green t-shirt with a blue and white wing thingy on the pocket; the university seal. Well, not the university seal, but that of the section of dorms he was is; the Scout Regiment. It was where the art/lit majors lived. The Military Police was for the math/science majors, and the Garrison was for the music/history majors. It was an odd system, but it worked well enough.

He tucked his shirt into his favorite white jeans and ran a comb through his hair. 

\- meet me @ the starbucks near garrison b4 the orientation  
It was Hange, still not correctly utilizing the English language. 

-Should Erwin come, as well?

-idc

-I'm sorry, what exactly does that mean?

-i dont care

-Tch.

"Erwin!" Levi shook his roomate to rouse him. 

"Damnit Levi," he mumbled. "I just want to sleep."

"Well, that sucks," he tossed Erwin's extra large t-shirt at him, the same as Levi's, but three sizes bigger.

Levi is five foot three with a slender and muscular form, making him relatively small. Erwin, on the other hand, is six foot two, and stocky in build. He was also different than Levi in his attempts at fashion, Levi thought as Erwin tugged on a pair of faded jeans and beat up sneakers. 

There was no need for Erwin to brush his hair because it was cut so close to his head, but he did pluck his blond eyebrows into perfect triangles. Erwin made Levi swear to never tell anyone.

"Hurry the fuck up," Levi demanded, reading a magazine article about Fitzgerald.

"Jesus, I'm coming," Erwin put down his tweezers and followed Levi out the building. The two were greeted with a blast of wind that sent Levi teetering.

"Did the wind just legitimately knock you over?" Erwin smirked. "You're so tin- ooh!" Erwin's tease was cut short as Levi's fist collided with his stomach.

"Right," Erwin straightened up.

"Why is Garrison so far away?" Levi complained.

"Because we don't mix well with them," Erwin replied, motioning to a girl dressed in sweats, grinning at a new civil war book.

"Freak," he scoffed. The girl glanced up, looked at Levi's Scout Regiment pocket, and rolled her eyes. They passed some other students, nodding at the Military Police. One girl was drinking a monster in one hand, holding a triple shot espresso coffee in the other. The two walked into Starbucks to see Hange beaming at them.

"I got you guys coffee," they smiled, offering the two cups. "Black coffee for Levi, and a mocha for Erwin."

"Awe, you remembered," Erwin thanked Hange, drinking deeply.

"How do you drink that shit?" Levi asked, taking the lid off his own beverage. He took a sip; it was bitter and warm, awakening his senses and causing him to sigh with relief.

"Yeah, vanilla's the way to go," Hange nodded.

"No," Levi pinched the top of his nose in frustration.

"So who's your freshman?" Erwin asked.

"Some hipster douchebag," he drank his coffee. "You?"

"I got a girl named Annie," Erwin's triangular eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "She seems like an ass."

"Aren't we all asses?" Hange raised a point.

"True," Levi gestured his coffee towards Hange. He pulled out his laptop. 

The three of them stayed there for the remaining three hours, doing homework and talking. Levi started to greatly appreciate the fact that he managed to find two people that he didn't hate entirely. 

He had met Erwin freshman year, they were roommates. The guy had gotten in on a sports scholarship, but decided that he would rather major in literature instead. He is messy and big and loud, but something about him appeals to Levi.

Hange, on the other hand, had always been a childhood friend of Levi's. Of course, there was an age difference of about five years. Hange would wear monster truck shirts and tutus, always confused about their gender identity. They did always have a fascination with psychology, and wanted to pass it down to others.

"Miss. Zoe!" a member of the student body called. "Come to the main courtyard!"

"See you guys!" Hange waved to Levi and Erwin, running to catch up. 

"We should go, too," Erwin shut his laptop. Levi followed and they walked up the stairs to the courtyard where a very flushed professor was attempting to control everything.

"Garrison on the left!" he was yelling. "Military Police in the middle! Scout Regiment on the right! Hurry up!" 

Pissed-off looking twenty one year olds gathered in their according clumps of students, looking very much as though they would rather be burning in the depths of hell. A booth was set up where freshmen would give their names, and they would call out their juniors.

"Dot Pixis?" a professor called. A bald junior with eyeliner applied very liberally came from the Garrison side and shook hands with a trembling young boy.

"Erwin Smith!"

He walked over to a girl with blonde hair, a short stature, and a look of passive aggressive behavior on her pointed face. Several more names were called until Levi's.

"Levi... there's no last name!"

A boy of average height and physique walked over to Levi. He had fucked up dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, and he was wearing one of those sweatshirts with droopy and high necklines; the look was topped off with a pair of thick square glasses.

"Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger, it's nice to meet you."


	7. Sea Green Eyes Behind Shitty Glasses

Levi's POV:

"No shit," Levi rolled his eyes at this unnecessary comment. "Let's go get this over with," Levi grabbed Eren's skinny ass arm and dragged him onto the sidewalk lining the grassy courtyard.

"Thanks for the oh-so welcoming gesture," Eren said sarcastically. Levi ignored this rude addition to the conversation and continued walking.

"So I'm supposed to tell you shit about how our college is the best and you should be honored or whatever," Levi said. "But that's not going to help you. So I'm just going to show you around and we'll be done."

"Okay," Eren nodded.

"So this here is the cafeteria," Levi gestured to a building in the circle of main structures surrounding the courtyard. "Nobody ever really eats here. Get your food at the grocery store like a normal person. That area over there," Levi pointed to his left. "Are the philosophy, art, and English buildings. Math and science are over there, history and psychology there, and music and drama there."

"Is this the whole campus?" Eren raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't be an idiot," Levi scoffed. He took the stairs to the right of a music building down to another circle. "The campus is split into three dorms; the Garrison, the Military Police, and the Scout Regiment.

"Garrison is where the music and history majors stay. They have the old-looking ones. The Military Police is for the math and science nerds; the futuristic looking shit over there. You and I are in the Scout Regiment, the grey stone dorms."

"Where's the cute campus town and library and worthless merchandise shop?" Eren asked.

"Up your ass," Levi snapped. "It's down there," he pointed to another set of stairs. "Questions?"

"What's your major?"

"English."

"Minor?"

"Psychology."

"Hobbies?"

"I don't have hobbies."

"Everyone has hobbies."

"Well, I don't," Levi sat down on a bench, drinking his black coffee with a satisfied feeling.

"Dreams?"

"None of your business."

"Last name?"

"Not a chance."

"Alright, Levi Not-A-Chance," Eren grinned. "You're not a very social person, are you?"

"I don't see you offering up your life story," he scanned Eren up and down with distaste. 

"Fine," he spread his arms. "Shoot."

"Major?"

"Art."

"Minor?"

"Psychology," Eren answered. "Not terribly original, are we?"

"Fine then," Levi crossed his legs. "Why the fuck must you wear such appalling clothes?"

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress!" Eren frowned, adjusting his beanie in protest. Levi raised his eyebrows. Eren flipped him off.

"Do you have a sister named Mikasa?" Levi asked, remembering Eren's face from weeks previous. He remembered those idiotic glasses and fucking sweaters. He remembered the way Eren's sea green eyes shone in the sunlight.

"She's not necessarily my sister," Eren narrowed his eyebrows. "And how the hell would you know?"

"I teach her karate class," he said simply.

"Oh, so you're Apathetic Short Undercut Guy?" he realized.

"I resent that name," Levi said irritably. "So what do you mean she isn't your sister?"

"It's a long story," Eren went pink. 

"We've got time," Levi looked at his watch.

"Why would I tell such a personal story to some short guy that I don't know jack shit about?"

"Humor me."

"If I tell you this, you have to tell me stuff about you," Eren negotiated.

"Tch," Levi grudgingly agreed. "Go on."

"Okay, so my dad's a businessman," Eren started. "And when I was about twelve, my dad took me on his business trip to go meet with his clients, Mikasa's parents. He wanted me to get into the businessing or whatever. So we opened the door, and-and Mikasa's parents were lying dead in a pool of their own blood. My dad told me to go downstairs to find Mikasa, so that's what I did.

"She was tied up while these two men were talking about a sex trade thing. I did something that scares me to this day. The two men had me at knife point, so I um, I sort of took their knives and cut them really badly in the legs. There was a lot of blood and they passed out and I have no idea if they ever died. I went to go untie Mikasa, but a third man came up from behind me and he-he had me in a headlock. Mikasa grabbed the knife and did the same to him. I did nothing but run."

"Mm," Levi nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren's sharp, wide eyes welling up with tears; magnifying the beautiful shades of the irises. Behind those shitty, hipster glasses. 

"Mm?" Eren demanded. "That's all you're going to say?"

"If you're expecting me to say sorry, then prepare to get disappointed," Levi said coldly. "Shit happens, and you have to fucking deal with it."

"It still sucks," Eren said indignantly.

"It sucks to suck, you pompous brat."

"Now it's your turn," Eren grinned. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Your family history, I dunno," Eren shrugged.

"My dad left my mom when I was three, she became an alcoholic, verbally abused me until I ran away to an orphanage at age seven, then I was adopted by a kind gay couple," he said, not looking at Eren at all. "Happy?"

"I'm sor-"

"So not even fucking say it," Levi cut him off. "Brat. What else do you want to know?"

"You said you major in literature," Eren wondered. "Are you writing anything?"

"I'm writing BDSM smut fanfiction of Obama and Abraham Lincoln, it turns me on," Levi said with a completely straight face. This caused the brat to crack up, his smile causing his blemish free skin to crinkle around those perfectly round eyes of his. He had that kind of laugh that starts as a giggle, but fades away into a silent laugh where you can occasionally hear them gasp for air. Levi mentally frowned. Why the hell was he thinking of the brat as 'cute' or 'perfect' with 'sea green, wide eyes'? He's annoying as shit. And Levi's straight. He forced these thoughts out of his head.

"No, but seriously," Eren wiped a tear from his face.

"No, I'm focusing on school right now," Levi couldn't help but smile a little bit at the sight of Eren so happy. FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK HE'S STRAIGHT HONESTLY. EREN IS NOT CUTE OR PERFECT OR EVEN MILDLY TOLERABLE.

As Levi was glaring at a rock in the road, feeling conflicted about the shitty hipster brat, he felt something cold hit the back of his neck. He frowned and looked up at the sky. It was grey and cloudy, and he saw a couple more drops of water fall.

"Godamnit," Levi cursed at the rain got heavier. Eren groaned at the fact that he would not be able to see until he got indoors. 

"Hey, so I get to see your dorm, right?" Eren smiled, spitting water out and squinting through the heavy pellets of water falling on them. 

"Just this one time, Jaeger," Levi said severely, taking off in a run towards his dorm, Eren poorly following behind him.

"I-have-severe-asthma," Eren panted when they reached the grey, stone building. Levi flung open the door and walked briskly towards the elevator. 

"For your highness with his damaged lungs," he sarcastically bowed for Eren. He was wringing out the beanie, his fucked up hair already more fucked up, dripping onto his sweater. He shoved his hand down his sopping pocket and pulled out a yellow inhaler, breathing in deeply.

"Nerd," Levi scoffed. Eren flipped him off again. The elevator dinged and the two arrived at Levi's hallway. They walked to the end the number 104. It was unlocked as always, and the two walked in. The brat looked bewildered at the fact that half of the room was filthy and tasteless while the other was neat and decent. Levi let out a 'tch' and walked into his bathroom, gesturing for Eren to sit down on his bed.

He walked in, fixing his hair with his comb and spraying on some of his much needed deodorant.

"I'm going to change so if you care than that sucks," Levi slammed the door and said to Eren, who was reading something on Levi's laptop. He made a noise of agreement. Levi stripped and threw his sopping wet shirt in the hamper. Eren's eyes flickered up to Levi's toned torso, his face went red, and he looked back down. The shorter man pulled a long-sleeved shirt over his head along with some university sweatpants. 

"So you aren't writing anything, huh?" Eren smiled up at Levi, turning his laptop towards him showing a document on microsoft word filled with writing. 

Levi walked over and yanked the laptop away from Eren, closing the document and the computer. 

"I'm just writing something for class," he lied.

"You're writing a romance novel for class?" Eren said, disbelievingly.

"Shut up."

"I think it's beautiful," Eren said abruptly. "Really, I do. Your writing is amazing."

"Put on one of Erwin's shirts, you fuck," Levi turned around to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips and the blood rushing to his pale face. Eren changed into an extremely oversized red t-shirt of Erwin's that hung to his knees. 

"Can I have some pants?" Eren begged.

"I would but I would rather watch you struggle with wearing Erwin's pants," Levi crossed his arms. Eren begrudgingly picked up the smallest pair of sweatpants he could find, rolling up the waistband as far as he could. Even so, the pants sagged past his feet and almost slipped off of his stomach. He adjusted his hair and rolled up the sleeves, putting on his beanie and glasses. Eren managed to look hipster even while wearing a stained XXL t-shirt with pants that nearly fell off of his body.

"How the fuck did you manage to turn that into something hipster?" Levi shook his head. 

"It's an artform," Eren smiled cheekily. 

"God," Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Hey guys," Erwin walked in on the two of them.

"Where's that Annie bitch?" Levi asked.

"Ah, I ditched her," he waved the matter aside. "She didn't really say anything the whole time, and when it started raining she said 'fuck this' and walked away."

"This one won't leave me alone for fuck's sake," Levi jabbed his thumb in Eren's direction.

"I'm literally sitting right here."

"In my clothes," Erwin frowned. "And you made them hipster," he was appalled by now. 

"Can I just throw my shit in your drier or something?" Eren held up his dripping wet clothes.

"Yeah then please leave," Levi said flatly. 

"What a rude dude," Eren picked up his clothes and walked out of their dorm.

Levi laid a towel down where Eren had contaminated the bed with his rain water and hipster lifestyle, and sat down far away from the infected area. The kid was more of a brat than he expected. He was annoying, conceited, shitty, idiotic, and generally irritating. It pissed Levi off, what with his pretentious-ass beanie, his clingy skinny jeans, and droopy sweatshirt with a fucking high neckline like how does that even happen? What annoyed Levi the most were those sea green eyes behind those shitty glasses.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE JUST AN ANNOUNCMENT

aight so I'm editing this author's note to make it say that instead of weekly, idek when I'll be posting. it really depends on my workload, but i've got some p rad stuff in mind. so yea. I'm not really on a schedule atm. have fun reading.


	9. Deep Thoughts with Shadis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title basically sums this shit up. there's some cute springles stuff in here as well. have fun

Eren's POV:

The train ride back from the university filled Eren's head with thoughts about Levi. He had acted so odd around him; he was so bitter and defensive but he kept staring at Eren when he thought he wasn't looking. He had the strangest haircut; jet black hair styled in an undercut with an 'm' like flip at the top of his pale forehead. His heavy lidded eyes were so sharp and grey, like the intense shine on a sword in the daylight. His ironically small figure was amusing due to the harshness of his personality. Levi was, in short, a surprisingly attractive asshole. Eren's asshole mentor.

"Are you quite alright, dear?" an old lady next to Eren asked politely. "You've been staring at that pole for a worryingly long time, now."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Eren flashed a smile to assure the old woman.

"Are you sure?" she looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just some relationship stuff I've got going on," he shrugged. "You wouldn't want to hear about it."

"Try me," she grinned.

"Well, I'm in a relationship and I'm not entirely sure that I'm happy in it," he chuckled dryly. "That's the situation in short, I suppose."

"If there's one bit of advice I have for you from my seventy nine years of experience," she said wisely. "Don't stay in something that you're not happy with. You'll only be alive for so long, you'd better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Thank you," Eren smiled sweetly. 

"Of course, dear."

Eren put his earbud back in his ear, an album by Bastielle playing in his ears. He thought about what the old woman had said. She's right, of course. But is he unhappy with Jean? Or is he just thinking funny from stress? Eren pondered these questions on his bike ride home after the metro pulled up at his stop. The breeze blowing through his shaggy brown hair helped him think; the wind rushing past his glasses into his eyes, causing them to tear up. Little did Eren know that a severe substitute teacher for his gym class would help him clarify these feelings just the next day.

"God, why do we have to have gym in senior year instead of stopping after tenth grade like every normal high school?" Jean complained the next day in the locker room as he turned his bleached gym shirt right side out.

"I don't necessarily understand why they think that running around on frozen mud at eight in the morning with a bunch of sweaty, half awake teenagers is beneficial to our health," Armin pointed out as he attempted to hide his scrawny chest with his shirt.

"I'm so sick and tired of all this shit!" Connie butted in.

"You said it, Connie," Eren agreed heartily, pulling his awkwardly short, mesh shorts over his briefs. He waited for his unnecessarily slow friends to change, the last being Armin, and walked out of the locker room to see the usual bunch of tired looking kids walking laps around the gym.

"Get in a block, you shittards! My name is Shadis, and I'll be your substitute gym teacher for to-day!" a bald, tall man screamed at the students. Bewildered, everybody got in a block, stumbling around to fix spacing as the man blew his whistle repeatedly into people's ears. "Alright, you poop nobblers! Now I don't want no screwin around with you bunch of MEAT TOSSERS!" a bit of spit flew off his lip onto the people in the front row of the block. "Last period thought it'd be funny to shove a corn cob up a freshman's bung-hole! And you know what happened?! They were asked to leave politely. And it was AWKWARD for EVERYONE!" he sauntered over to a trembling Armin, and ordered, "alright Aryan coconut, what's your name?"

"Ar-ar-ar," he stuttered.

"WELL SWEET MOTHER THERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES-BENZ!" Shadis bellowed, his eyes so severe they gave off the impression that he was wearing eyeliner. "YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC FUCKING EAGLE! Do you sing?"

"I-I don't know if I can-"

"HARMONIZE WITH ME MAGGOT!"

"Aah!"

"AAAHHHH!" Shadis sang, his note only to be ended by his flicking Armin on the forehead. "What about you, muffintop?" he sauntered over to Jean. "What's your story?"

"Oh well my name is Jean Kirstein from Trost," Jean answered proudly. "And after I ace my college, I plan to join the American police force."

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders."

"Oh, well thank you so much-OW!" Jean exclaimed as Shadis slapped him on the back of his head.

"Now listen up you double-deckered PIG FART," he screamed. "You don't get to join the police force until after you pull your HEAD out of your HAMSTER HOLE! What about you, freckles?" he asked a scrawny looking freshman with freckles sprinkled across his beaming face. "Where do you see yourself in three years?"

"I plan to give my body and service to the president, sir!"

"Oh, oh you think this is Harem of the Dead you SHRIMP DICKED FUCKNUGGET!" Shadis yelled as the kid's smile slowly faded. "Boy, if you can't pull a protractor out of your weiner slot, AND TURN, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BOTHER BEING WITH THE PRESIDENT!"

"Uhm Mr. Shadis, sir?" Connie asked timidly. "Are you sure you're allowed to curse in front of us?" the room fell completely silent at Connie's stupidity as Shadis's eyebrows shot up nearly to his non-existent hairline. He veered dangerously towards Connie and smiled sweetly, until it dissolved into a look of fury as he grabbed the sides of his face.

"WELL SWEET JOLLY FUCKING RANCHERS, I BET YOUR MOM WISHES SHE HAD SWALLOWED YOU!" just as everyone was sure Shadis was going to eat Connie alive, a very pointed chew came from a couple students behind him as Sasha loudly bit into a potato.

"So, what's going on in this neck of the woods?" he asked Sasha as she continued to eat her potato. "You got something to eat there?"

"Yeah, I'm just eating a potato," she said in a monotone. Connie looked at her with a pleading look in his almond shaped eyes, begging her not to push her luck any further.

"Oh! Potatoes, huh?" he smiled way too kindly. "You uh, you like some potates?"

"Mmhmm," Sasha said with a mouth full of her potato.

"Alright, uh from now on, you'll be known as Potato Girl."

"I don't like that name," Connie was practically in tears as Sasha continued with her cold indifference. 

"You know," he pointed at Sasha's potato. "Those are actually quite high in calories. You know what's a real good way for burning calories?"

"What?"

An hour and a half later, Sasha was still running laps around the gym at Shadis's order. The rest of the kids were forced to sit in the bleachers and watch her run so as not to copy her mistake. At the end of the period, Sasha completely collapsed on the floor, unconscious from the amount of running she was forced to do. 

"Someone take Potato Girl to the nurse," Shadis rolled his eyes as though this was a minor inconvenience to him.

"SASHA!" Connie ran over and picked up his girlfriend who was limp in his arms, drool coming out of her gaping mouth. "BABY WAKE UP. SASH DON'T DIE ON ME!" he cried out dramatically, running his girlfriend to the nurse's office, Eren laughing at his reaction. He also wondered if that was a dramatized act or if Connie truly felt that way for his beloved Sasha. Eren remembered how Sasha had so quickly taken the fall for her boyfriend when she saw him getting thrown under the bus for his generally idiotic comment about Shadis's crude language. Would Eren have done that for Jean or vise versa? God, he was getting so stressed out about this. He figured that he could talk to Sasha because she seemed to have this whole relationship thing under control.

After the bell rang, Eren ditched Jean and everybody to go visit Sasha at the nurse's office.

"Hey, Jaeger, what's up?" Sasha asked from her bunk as she played on her phone.

"What are you doing here?" the nurse asked skeptically.

"I have a free and she's my friend," Eren jabbed his thumb at Sasha.

"Fine," she sighed, allowing him to pull a chair up to Sasha's cot.

"What brings you to this shitty public school cot on this fine, fine day?" she raised her eyebrows at Eren. The nurse shot her a stern look, presumably about her language. "Sorry, uh, poopy cot."

"Relationship poop."

"Aha, are you not happy with Jeanny boy?" she laughed. "Okay but actually what's up?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Things just don't feel as romantic and lovey as they used to. Now it's like holding hands to show everyone that we're a couple, and sex stuff that feels meaningless, and fake smiles and all that...poop."

"Oh hon," Sasha stroked Eren's arm.

"No that's weird," Eren pulled away awkwardly.

"But seriously, if things don't feel right, then talk to him about it," she said solemnly. "Look at Connie and me, we're so honest about each other with everything, he knows when my time of month usually is. The key to relationships is honesty and complete closure."

"Thanks," he smiled at his friend. 

"Bruh, if you ever need to talk I'm here," she pounded her chest twice with her fist.

"Potato Girl."

"Is anyone ever going to let me forget that fudging nickname?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"Nope," Eren said cheerfully, and he decided to stay with Sasha for a little bit longer. Everybody always thinks of Sasha Blouse as the comic relief, or the clown that no one can have a serious friendship with. Eren was one of the few that could see past this and talk to Sasha as who she is. She's not just Potato Girl, she's a compassionate, honest, loyal person. Most people didn't know that, really, and Eren was lucky to get to know her. Her friendship is something that is underrated and overseen by most people. She was one of the people that helped Eren truly figure out his feelings towards Jean and Levi. 

And Shadis of course. He has to get some of the credit for essentially knocking Sasha unconscious.


	10. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi fucks a girl to prove his heterosexuality. He fails.

Levi's POV:

"So that Eren kid?" Erwin asked Levi the next day as they sat on their beds, working on their literature homework.

"What about him?" Levi asked dangerously.

"He's kinda cute," he grinned at his apathetic roommate.

"He's hipster trash," he responded, disgusted. "He's irritating, bratty, prententious, a smartass, he has such shitty glasses and the way his eyes get all green..."

Erwin raised his perfectly triangular eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Levi waved the matter aside. "I'm straight."

"How do you know?" his roommate questioned.

"I just.. am," he answered blankly.

"Have you ever felt romantic attraction towards a girl?" Erwin asked Levi, crossing his long legs and setting his laptop to the side.

"I've never felt attraction towards anyone," he trailed off.

"Well you don't know if you're straight then, now, do you?" Erwin pointed out.  
This left Levi's mind racing. Of course he's straight. He has to be. Eren wouldn't be the one to change that. After all, he's the most annoying person Levi had ever met. He wanted to see him again solely so he could punch him in the face. Maybe he could knock off his oversized glasses, bruise his flashy green eyes and cause blood to trickle from that perfectly proportioned nose of his. His annoyingly proportioned nose. His shitty nose? 

Even if the brat is considered mildly attractive, per say, his personality overshadows it. His pompous attitude and relentless confidence in himself. How he was assured of who he is, yet still manages to be humble and modest at the same time. Fucking asshole with his fucking creativity and fucking sweaters and fucking smile.

But Levi's totally straight... right?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Levi adjusted his collar and strode to the door and opened it to a beaming girl with short, ginger pigtails who was but an inch shorter than himself.

"Hey, Levi," she twirled her hair on her finger. It was Petra Ral, another junior in the Scout Regiment. She had been crushing on Levi since freshman year, always trying to flirt and convince him to like her. She is quite clumsy and her acts often fail. Such as this time when a strand of hair straight red hair got caught around her finger.

"Hey Petra," Levi greeted her, an idea popping into his head. He shot a look back at Erwin before grabbing her face and kissing her roughly.

"Oh," she said, flustered. Levi looked back at Erwin, who was folding his arms in satisfaction.

"Let's take this to the utility closet," Levi took her hand and walked to the end of the hallway roughly with her. He was going to do this. He was going to lose his virginity to this desperate girl who has liked him for years just so he could prove his heterosexuality. And he did not mind.

Levi slammed the door and locked it behind them. He could feel her hot breath on his neck as he ripped off her vest.

"I've wanted to do this since freshman year," Petra moaned as Levi kissed down her neck, sucking on her collarbone.

"Me too," he lied. He unbuttoned her shirt, her large tits springing free as her shirt fell off of her shoulders. She tilted Levi's chin up and attacked his mouth with a wet french kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. It was sort of gross, actually. 

He pretended to enjoy it as he wrapped his lips around her tongue. 

Levi unbuttoned his own shirt and she ran her hands down his defined torso. Petra left a trail of kisses down his chest, moving her hot tongue over his navel, causing goosebumps to spring onto his skin and a bulge to form in his jeans. 

Levi reached a hand down her skirt, into her panties where he felt heat radiating off her quivering pussy. He ran his fingers along the side of it, causing her to whimper with need. He moved it towards her slit, rubbing the entrance as liquids gushed onto his fingers.

"You're so wet," he noted, not necessarily in a sexual way. In fact, the fluids seemed slightly unsanitary to him. She unclipped her bra and massaged her pointy, pink nipples with her nimble fingers as Levi rubbed the pad of his fingers in circles around her sensitive clit.

"I-I need," she gasped. "I-need-you in me."

Levi pulled down his pants and underwear as his hard cock was exposed to the musty closet air. She rubbed his seven inch length before he yanked down her skirt and soaking wet panties. She handed him a rubber that he rolled over his dick. 

Petra slung her slender leg around Levi's torso as he positioned himself at her needy entrance. He rammed into her with all of the force he could muster. She let out a scream of pleasure as Levi thrust in and out of her, while rubbing the bud just above her entrance. He wasn't terribly aroused, just enough for him to grow hard. Her eyes were watering and he realized how sparkly and green they were, and it reminded him of Eren. 

He felt his erection growing harder at the thought of the brat shirtless, or that bulge in his skin right jeans. He shook his head as Petra's walls clamped around his dick and her juices exploded over him, her back arching and her nails digging into Levi's skin as she squealed with ecstasy.

He pulled out of her and she crouched down as he rubbed his member aggressively, thinking more about Eren's rumpled brown hair, the way his abs looked so toned in his poor dorm room lighting. He thought about that recognizable lump in his damp boxer briefs.

The thought of Eren nude was what sent Levi over the edge, stars exploding behind his eyes as ever muscle in his body tensed; hot sticky fluid erupting from his cock into Petra's awaiting mouth.

"Oh that was amazing," Petra sighed as she slipped her skirt and panties back on. 

"So I'll see you around?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Um sure," Levi said dishonestly as he buttoned up his white shirt. Petra kissed him on the cheek as they walked out of the closet. Levi was frankly disappointed with his experience, the only good part was the orgasm at the end which was brought on by thoughts of... god dammit they were thoughts of Eren. 

"How was it?" Erwin asked Levi, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"It was straight so fuck you," Levi flopped down onto his bed, changing into different clothes because he honestly felt dirty in the ones he was wearing then. He just needed to see the brat again so he could get over these feelings. He just needed a refresher of Eren's brattiness.

-Eren.

Levi texted him expectantly, his stomach lurching when he saw that Eren had read the text and was answering.

-yes?

-I need to meet you again so that we can talk more about school. Would Sunday at the Starbucks on campus work?

-sure. I'll see u there @ like 11 am

-Okay, bring your books so I can tell you what you'll need and what you won't.

-ok bye

-Brat.

-RUDE

-Brat. 

Eren read this text but didn't answer it. He was a fucking asshole. Levi could never be attracted to such a bitch. Especially not a hipster bitch. The glasses are too much to bear.


	11. MuscleMan and StringBeanBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some reibert for you all. again with the abridged references.

Eren's POV:

The wind was cold and harsh; it was unusual for this time of year, even in a city in eastern New York where summers arrive very slowly. It shot through Eren's dark brown hair, tousling it even more than it naturally lies. His unfortunately small best friend, Armin, staggered over, knocking a real estate sign off-center. The cold stung his arms through his oversized flannel and band shirt, and his bright eyes watered behind his glasses.

"Why exactly do we have to go to seven eleven?" Armin asked irritably.

"I just want a fucking hot dog," Eren complained, hoisting his backpack up on his shoulder. Him and Armin decided to walk to a nearby 7-11 after school instead of taking the bus home. Mikasa had been pissing him off recently; she's always being way too overprotective and generally obsessive towards Eren. He knew it was just because she cared for him, but it's gotten particularly bad ever since they had both gotten acceptance letters into colleges. They were both taking their different paths: Eren into art and Mikasa into medical work. She seemed to think that he couldn't provide for himself.

Eren's white converse squished in the grass he was walking on to allow Armin the sidewalk, the bright green colors of spring contrasting sharply with his dull and dirty-looking tennis shoes. He unconsciously took a right turn into the local 7-11 and watched his shoes blend more into the unwashed white tile. 

"Eren," Armin hissed, tugging at his friend's sleeve and nodding his head frantically towards the slurpee area. There stood an extremely tall and thin boy with messy black hair and wide olive eyes next to a shorter, stockier man with a blond buzz-cut and a close-fitting muscle tee. "It's Reiner and Bertl."

"Just calm down," Eren whispered as Reiner turned around and waved them over to him and his boyfriend.

"Hey, guys," he said while attempting to cram a lid on his liberally filled beverage. "So I'm having a sleepover type thing tomorrow, you bros want to-"

"Don't say bros," Eren cut him off abruptly.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," Reiner stared Eren down.

"Bro chill," Bertl smirked.

"I couldn't figure out a way to make the term 'sleepover' sound less... hella gay," he shrugged, taking a sip of his artificially dyed monstrosity of an ice-based drink. "But can you guys come?"

"I dunno, man, I had some pretty committed plans of lying on my bed and contemplating the meaning of the universe and my general insignificance in this fast, infinite world," Armin said with a straight face. "But I think I can cancel."

"Same," Bertl ran a hand through his dark hair, letting it fall back on his head in a more rumpled looking manner. "We'll see you guys later," he slung an arm around his boyfriend as they went to go pay for their stuff. 

"Oh my god I made a joke holy shit," Armin hyperventilated under her breath.

"Whoop dee fuckin doo, now I'm starving so I'm going to get myself a cooked sack of pig intestines," Eren clapped his friend on the back and made a beeline for the fresh hot dog stand. Armin stared down at his slack-shoes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as his face flushed pink at the thought of Reiner in general. 

The next day, Eren woke up to the similar alarm tone that he had; a sci-fi sound that pierces the silence in the morning. The sound was the only thing shrill enough to rouse him in time. That day, he decided to wear a baggy, rust colored Raglan shirt with a necklace that sported a key. He decided to play it simple today. He didn't want to outshine Armin on this sleepover with his six-year long crush. He ate his Titan crunch and he was in his pleasant morning zombie state until his phone buzzed with a text from Jean

-hey u wanna hang out on sunday

-what time

-idk like lunchey

-im sorry im going to be with levi for a school thing

-oh. is levi nice

-um no..? he's an ass?

-ur spending quite a bit of time with this ass

Eren frowned and set aside his bowl. Was Jean... jealous of Levi? Fuck, did Sasha tell? He should just apologize and end it right there. No, play along? Lie? He went with his instincts.

-he has to for school, they're making him

-thats weird

-ye

His ears went red. He had no idea if this was Levi's doing or if his professor was making him meet with Eren this time. He had no idea, of course. For some reason, he was hoping that it was of Levi's own accord. He had no idea why, though. Levi didn't have a huge effect on his life or anything. He's only seen the guy once, and they barely talked. There was some tension inducing eye contact after Eren had changed in front of him, he did admit that.

The rest of the school day was Eren thinking about how this meeting with Levi would go. He assumed it would be some name-calling and swear words, because that's the majority of what Levi says at all. That, and correcting grammatical errors. Eren wondered what kind of coffee Levi drank. Did he like caramel or vanilla or mocha lattes? Maybe the seasonal ones like pumpkin spice or peppermint. He snickered a bit in the middle of his math class about the thought of Levi drinking a peppermint mocha. He guessed eventually that he drank black coffee. Eren was pretty good at guessing anyone's order of coffee. 

"EREN," Reiner demanded as Eren continued to daydream about coffee on the bus to his house. He didn't even realize that he was there. He was on complete autopilot all day again. "The hell are you thinking about?"

"Your mom," Eren mumbled and continued to think about Levi drinking different seasonal lattes. Bertl slung his arm around Reiner and made a 'no homo' joke as Reiner laughed and slugged him in the arm. Eren watched them attentively as they managed to interact as both best friends, and still be in a romantic relationship. While he supported Armin, being his best friend and all, what Bertl and Reiner had going on was something special. Every single goddam couple in their friend group was so perfect in their own way. Except for Eren and Jean. They didn't have a thing. No special quirk or distinguishing characteristic. Eren decided that there probably was one that he just didn't notice. 

Eren had kept this question inside until it was about three in the morning and the four of them were sitting on Reiner's loft bed with a bowl of cheese puffs in the middle. Reiner had his head resting on Bertl's shoulder, and Eren and Armin were sitting cross-legged next to each other. They were playing a version of truth or dare in which no dares were actually asked because all of them were too lazy to actually move.

"Eren, truth," Reiner nodded at Eren.

"Well, actually, fuck it," Eren threw up his arms. "I don't really even know what's going on with Jean and me. We don't have like a special thingy that makes us unique and we aren't cutesy or really even hugely into each other."

"Dude, it's not our fault you suck," Reiner joked. 

"Suck, like suck dick, aha," Armin laughed dryly. "Because.. you know.. they're gay," everyone laughed at the lameness of the joke. They were all extremely sleep deprived.

"But if you need relationship adivce, Bertl right here is the best at it," Reiner kissed him on the cheek. 

"What? Oh," Bertl sweated nervously. "Well I'll just Ber-tell you what I Ber-told him. You just gotta get out there and do it. Be all romantic and unromantic at the same time."

"Ah you know what? This guy makes a good, he makes a good..." Armin continued to stutter incoherently in his high pitched voice, trembling nervously at the sight of Reiner looking intently at him.

"Ah ha, this guy's great," Reiner chuckled. Eren watched him and Bertl closely for the rest of the night. He noted how they could be all romantic and stuff, how they held hands and cuddled and had sarcastic nicknames for each other, but he also noticed what he thought was even more important, the friendship. They could dick around with each other and acted like Eren and Armin. They were like friends with benefits, but instead of sex, it's a relationship. It shows how deep the connection really went in the two of them. On the surface, they were just a cute gay couple, but on the inside they were so much more than just a couple. Eren realized that his true issue with Jean was that he didn't have that deep relationship aspect; it was just the fluff on the outside. It was just enough relationship on the surface to convince everybody that they're a true couple, when in actuality they had problems with passive aggressiveness and confessions of feelings. And neither of them knew that they were doing it.


	12. Straight up Coffee *pun intended*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi begins to embrace his inner homosexuality over lattes with Eren.

Levi's POV:

That was the morning that Levi spent the longest time on his hair since the fourth grade when he had a poetry recital. He woke up at six so he could get inside the shower and thoroughly shampoo his hair so that it wasn't greasy or flat. He combed the jet black bangs so that it parted exactly in the middle; he used a comb to separate each individual strand. He blow dried it so that it wasn't missed up, but still had volume.

"What the fuck are you doing in there?" Erwin demanded, slamming his fist on the thin bathroom door.

"I'm sure as hell not plucking my eyebrows," Levi snapped in response, finally satisfied with the style that he had achieved.

"Dickweed," Erwin muttered, walking away in defeat.

Levi looked at himself attentively with an intense look of concentration in his steely grey eyes. Why did he care so much about his hair that Sunday? He's just meeting some brat that he was forced to associate with because Hange and the rest of the stupid ass student body that forced him to meet with a freshman hipster. Just a freshman hipster. That's all Eren is. A freshman hipster with sharp green eyes. A freshman hipster with sharp green eyes and a cute half smile. A freshman hipster with sharp green eyes, a cute half smile, shitty glasses, hair that looked as though he had purposely tried to mess it up but it looked so damn hot on him for some reason...

"Levi I swear to fucking god," Erwin cursed. "I need to take a shit." Levi rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom for a very pissed-off looking roommate of his to take his shit. He decided that he would look as though he didn't care for this brat, and wore a plain, well-fitting black t shirt with a pair of jeans that bunched up at the knees and ankles. He laced his belt through the loops and tried to position his shirt so that the belt was visible, but the fabric wasn't tucked in. It was extremely frustrating. Levi gave up and sat down on his bed, crossing his slender legs and opening his laptop. He put on his headphones and listened to his classic rock music; probably a lot better than whatever the hell Eren listens to. 

Levi also took it upon himself to ponder what Eren's order of coffee may be. Does he order one of those dreadful holiday drinks that they sell there like pumpkin spice or peppermint lattes? Maybe he got the foul-smelling chai tea shit. And the thought of this made him shudder, but maybe the brat drank frappuchinnos. Levi decided that if Eren didn't order black coffee, his feelings for him would go away more quickly than he could have ever imagined. 

"You thinking about that Eren kid?" Erwin asked Levi as he walked in wearing nothing but a towel.

"Dude how long does it take you to shower?" Levi was perplexed; he had never recalled his friend to have taken such brief showers.

"Like a half hour like most people," he looked confused, but continued on to pick out the typical Erwin outfit which consisted of a plain long sleeved shirt and sweatpants or jeans depending on the occasion. He had deemed that day sweatpants-appropriate. 

Levi frowned. Had he spent a half hour thinking about that idiot? This was getting bad, he thought as he kneaded his temples with his index and middle fingers. He opened his laptop and opened his document entitled 'test document' which, just for safe measure, had some random letters on the first page. He scrolled down and there was paragraph after paragraph hyper-analyzing how he felt about Eren. He read over the first one. It was about how he looked a bit cute in the rain as he was all cold and wet and confused and shit. The next day, he wrote about how he was thinking about the sharpness in his eyes behind the glasses. The writings got progressively more homosexual as the days went on, especially the one where he was brought to orgasm at the thought of Eren's abs in the low light. He pressed the enter button and dated a new entry.

'I'm about to go meet the ass at Starbucks, and I honestly can't stop thinking about him. I've only met the kid once, but the thought of him drives me insane. Every little bit of him is making me want to scream and cry; punch him in the face and then make out with him. He's so fucking annoying. He doesn't shut up about his art. So fucking passionate. What a fucker. This has been keeping me up. I need to know if I'm gay for the brat or not. The fact that I had my first orgasm whilst thinking about his bare torso might be a slight indicator of these feelings, but he's also such a dick. God damnit. I just need to figure this out.'

Just then, Levi's phone buzzed and a message from Eren popped up.

-so do i need to bring my art or something

-Yes. Why else would I be meeting you?

-idk i was just wondering. calm ur tits bro

-Don't be rude.

Levi ignored the rest of the indignant texts and continued to read over his letters to no one about his feelings for Eren. He checked the time and realized that it was eleven thirty, about a half hour before he was to meet Eren at his college coffee shop. He saved the changes of his document and shut down his laptop. He shrugged on his green jacket, bid goodbye to Erwin, and started his walk towards the Starbucks.

It was annoyingly sunny out. The sun shone bright on the cars and reflected on the dorm and classroom windows. The sky was crisp and blue and the clouds were a blinding shade of white with puffy sides. Bird were actually chirping; it was like the front of a fucking hallmark card. Levi scoffed inwardly. He honestly preferred days that were dreary and grey. There was something more real and humble to heavy clouds and cold weather. It didn't seem as artificial and manufactured as a Sunday morning as the sun shines down on the church panels as a sweet heterosexual family plans their weekly brunch.

Levi walked into the coffee shop and saw the brat sitting in the back corner of the shop; white earbuds dangling from his muss of dark chocolate hair. He had an untouched drink sitting in front of him, and he was studying the sleeves of his oversized, knitted sweater. Levi walked up to the counter and ordered his usual grande black coffee. He dropped his bag under the seat across from Eren, startling the boy.

"Levi," Eren exclaimed, startled at Levi's sudden appearance. He took his headphones out and turned on his phone to pause the music. Levi couldn't quite see the artist that Eren was listening to.

"What do you listen to?" Levi asked the brat, nodding at his phone. He desperately hoped that it wasn't any of that pop garbage that most kids are into. 

"Mostly alternative," he answered. "Bastielle, Passenger, Imagine Dragons, the Neighbourhood, Arctic Monkeys, Neon Trees, Of Monsters and Men, Foster the People, and New Politics."

"Mm, decent," Levi shrugged. "Any classic rock?"

"Yeah, actually," Eren nodded. "Queen, Cake, Pink Floyd, Journey, and the Styx."

"You know, you're not half bad," he gave a thumbs up to the brat, right before his named was called for his coffee. He took a sip and warmth flooded through him as the wonderfully honest and bitter taste filled his mouth. Eren made a face.

"The fuck is your problem?" Levi demanded.

"Black coffee?" he scrunched up his nose. "No cream or sugar or anything? How the hell do you drink that sludge?"

"Well if you're so perfect then what do you drink?" Levi asked sarcastically. "Please, enlighten me on the true kind of coffee we should all drink, because I, for one, aspire to be exactly like you, Eren Jaeger."

"Everyone does," Eren said proudly. "I drink cappuccinos, by the way. I think it's easier for the human body to actually endure." Levi flipped the brat off, but this gesture was ignored by Eren. "So should I like show you my art or something?"

"I'm not here to see you personally," Levi scoffed, downing another sip of his ground coffee beans. "I don't enjoy you as an individual. Just show me your art and we can leave."

Levi noticed then how his hair flopped around his head as he bent down to grab a notebook from his backpack. It bounced in an orderly, but still somehow messy fashion. It stuck out at random angles but it managed to part in the middle of his forehead like a curtain kind of haircut. The sharpness in his ember eyes contrasted with the lightly sun-tanned pigment in his smooth skin like the sun against grey clouds before a rainstorm. His lips split into a smile, his crooked teeth white behind his soft, pink lips. Those soft pink lips were moving and something was coming out of his mouth, but Levi couldn't hear a thing.

"Levi?" Eren demanded, snapping Levi out of his trance.

"Mm?" his eyebrows shot up and color rushed to his face. 

"Why were you staring at me?" Eren said with the ghost of a smirk lingering in his voice. 

"There's coffee on your face," Levi lied, as he pulled his laptop out of his bag to cover his now cherry-red face. He opened up his laptop and logged in. "So just show me some of the art you've done."

"Here's the notebook," Eren handed him an old composition notebook and Levi opened it to a drawing of an eye. It was a light brown color, and it was welling up with tears. It was so detailed that one could see the veins reddening around the iris, and the streaks of water extending past the eye. As he leafed through the book, he found more drawings of eyes and some fanart, a couple portraits of people, and some sketches of houses or nature or something. He raised his eyebrows and nodded with respect. All of these drawings were better than any he had ever seen, but of course he wasn't going to admit that. 

"These aren't bad," he said neutrally. "Do you paint anything though?" at this, Eren pulled a pad of the painty-paper thingies that go on easels. Levi didn't know what they were called. He looked through those and saw beautifully brushed and shaded eyes, plants, scenes, countless things. Levi's heavy-lidded grey eyes widened in surprise.

"Impressed?" Eren crossed his arms cockily.

"Fine then," Levi slammed the paintings on the table. "Draw me. Right now."

"Gladly," Eren stared Levi in the eye, pointedly shoving a pencil on the table. Still looking at Levi directly, he opened his composition notebook. The page next to the one that Eren was drawing on was a boy with a sandy muffin-top undercut, broad shoulders, and a very pompous looking smile on his smug face.

"Who's that?" Levi pointed to the asshole-looking boy that Eren had drawn previously.

"My boyfriend, Jean," Eren said, as he studied Levi's face. A strange jolt went through Levi's stomach at the sound of the word 'boyfriend' coming out of Eren's mouth. He was already dating. He was taken. Of course, this shouldn't have an effect on Levi because he does not even remotely care for the brat. He's straight. He had proved that with Petra in the utility closet the other day. Or at least, he thought so. Levi decided to watch Eren work instead. His eyebrows knitted together in a concentrated frown as his pencil made light and perfect strokes on the white page that were to be Levi's face. Eren had rolled up his sleeves, and all of the tendons in his toned left forearm were twitching as his hand flew across the page. Eren managed to capture Levi's narrow eye structure, subtle undercut and middle partline, the thinness of his lips, the curve of his jawline, even the slight furrow just above his eyelid. The drawing was almost perfectly proportioned; he was even wearing his black shirt and holding a cup of coffee in that way that he did. Eren paused, and looked up at Levi.

"Why do you hold your cup like that?" Eren questioned.

"I dunno," Levi shrugged, continuing to hold his cup 'like that'. Eren attempted to mimic this gesture, placing his thumb on the side facing him, and the rest of his fingers on the brim of the coffee lid. Levi saw it slipping and grabbed it away from Eren before it spilled all over his lap. "Don't be a dumbass," he placed the cup in front of Eren again, who was a deep shade of scarlet.

"So here's the drawing of you," Eren turned the notebook so Levi could see. He was making an apathetic expression, his black shirt fitting the drawing as perfectly as it fit him in real life. His hand curled around the cup, and his sleeves bunched up in the right places.

"You're pretty good at what you do, Jaeger," Levi handed Eren the notebook. Eren gushed with sarcastic pride.

"Was that a compliment that I just heard?" Eren beamed sarcastically at Levi.

"Don't fucking push it, brat," Levi snapped. "You'll do fine here."

"Why thank you," he closed his notebooks and looked pointedly at the older man. "Now describe me through your writing."

"Excuse me?" Levi's eyebrows shot up.

"You heard me," Eren leaned back in his chair. Levi rolled his eyes and began to describe the brat sitting across the table from him, because his majesty insisted that he is described.

'The kid leaned back in the polished wooden chair, his nimble fingers folded across his lap as they intertwined. His tan skin matched the horribly patterned, knitted sweater that hung loosely on his thin frame. A smug look flickered across his tan face; the glimmer from the overhead lights reflecting off of those emerald green eyes of his. Those beautiful eyes were covered by thick square glasses that nearly obscured half of his face. His arms were toned and slender as they emerged form the rolled up thickness of his ugly sweater, and the frame of his legs were shown in his unnecessarily tight jeans. The corners of his light pink lips were tugged just the slightest bit upwards in the smallest hint of a smile; it was a mere tease of happiness as if he was too cool to show emotion. The dark brown hair around his face stuck up at odd angles, and this resulted in him looking like a porcupine with gel in its needles. Despite the tufts of hair that defied all gravity, it managed to part in the middle of his forehead, falling naturally around his cheeks like a choppy set of curtains that did not do a great job at what they were intended to do.'

"Here," Levi turned the laptop towards Eren and sat awkwardly on his hands as he scanned over Levi's description of him. Eren went pink again. Levi looked down at his lap. Did that sound gay? Beause Levi isn't gay. He's totally straight.

"No homo," Levi muttered. Eren burst out laughing at this, and the sight of Eren's mouth split wide into a grin caused Levi to finally realize that he was not straight. How could he be straight and think that fondly of Eren's twinkly eyes and messy hair? Or his smile or sweaters or even the way his arm muscles move even though that's a normal fucking thing that most human beings do? With a jolt of fear, Levi grabbed his laptop, said a quick goodbye, and left the Starbucks leaving the brat confused at the table alone. Why? Because Levi is gay for Eren Jaeger.


	13. scheiße

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor bby armin gets his heart broken and there's a cute lil friendship thing with eren and armin. both eren and armin POV's actually, it should be p chill

Eren's POV:

The sound of his pencil slamming against the table in frustration was the loudest sound that he could focus on, mixed in with the bustle of coffee drinkers and baristas and cashiers and he stared blankly at the cafe shop door. Levi had just stormed out of the shop with no explanation, after muttering 'no homo' and writing a very Homo-Esque description of Eren. He noted how red Levi had gone and how shaky he was as he typed and the way his seemly confident eyes darted around the room. He noticed how Levi tapped his finger compulsively, probably without even realizing. He was also staring quite a bit at Eren's arms as he drew. It was a very peculiar way to act, and it confused Eren greatly. 

For the entirety of the next week, Eren could not think of anything apart from trying to contact Levi. He left constant voicemails and called him on nearly an hourly basis. He sent him a massive amount of texts. Levi read each one, but never answered. The ringing that Eren heard when calling him started to cut straight to voicemail. He had the tone memorized due to the amount of times he had heard it. 

"You reached Levi. If I didn't answer, it probably means I'm pissed at you, or that I'm dead. Either way don't take it personally if I don't listen to your voicemail. Bye."

The message was delivered in a completely deadpan voice, and it honestly described how the majority of the population aged under thirty feels about voicemails. Eren didn't really do much for that entire week but listen to that tone. That was until Saturday when he was sitting on his bed, texting Levi again. There was a frantic knock on the door.

"It's Armin!" his dad called, clearly too busy to answer the damn door. Eren walked out of his room, mussing up his hair a little bit and answering to his best friend. However, there was something different about Armin. His face was red and puffy, with droplets of water streaming down. His electric blue eyes were puffy and they looked dead and broken. Eren had only seen that look on Armin's face one time before, and that was when his parents passed away. He remembered when it had happened...

'That day in middle school was the first time Armin had ever been late. He showed up in fourth period with a face that looked as though he had been crying for hours. He walked into the room with a lifeless look on his distraught face and numbly sat down next to Eren. He remembered grabbing Armin's hand and walking straight out of eighth grade algebra class and took him into the hallway. Without saying a word, Eren wrapped his arms around Armin until his math teacher started yelling. He looked that teacher dead in the eye and told her to go the hell away. One look at the intensity in Eren's eyes and the tremor visible on Armin's body, she left. Eren sat with his friend, talking to him and soothing him until he felt it was okay.'

"Eren," Armin said hoarsely. Eren stepped outside, shut the door behind the two, and did the same that he did six years previous. He slung his arms over Armin's frail shoulders and held him tight. He could feel his friend shaking underneath him and he could feel the tears on his t-shirt. This only made his arms get tighter. Armin buried his head on Eren's shoulder and Eren rested his head on his friend's. They stayed in that hug until Armin slackened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eren asked delicately. Armin nodded and Eren took him inside. The two walked down into the basement where they sat down. Eren sat crisscrossed and looked Armin in the eye to show that he cared. "What happened?"

"Well," Armin sniffed. He then proceeded to tell this story.

Armin's POV (one hour previous):

He sat on his bed wearing his button down flannel and his favorite blue jeans. Armin was staring down at his phone at a text from Reiner. Muscular Reiner. Sweet Reiner. Handsome Reiner. Witty Reiner. Taken Reiner... The text was asking for Armin to meet him at the abandoned subway station near the school. The friend group that Armin was in typically liked to hang out there and swing their feet on the railing because no one could really stop them. 

The phone sat on Armin's lap, mocking him with that one single text. It was killing him. It was sent to him seven minutes ago. Clearly Reiner knew by now that he'd read it. It was just so intimidating. It was fucking terrifying. Armin picked up the phone with trembling hands and typed 'Sure meet to ou ghee in tend minutes'. He cringed and fixed his typos. Reiner only responded with 'lol'. That was the kiss of death, everyone knew it. Armin put on his green coat and slung his legs over his bike. The harsh wind in his face cleared his mind of the anxieties that rushed through his head at the thought of meeting Reiner alone. He biked up the hill and then down the hill, took a sharp right, cut through the alley, crossed the street, and biked straight for a little while until he saw an abandoned station. He set his bike down on the railing and hoisted himself up onto the bar. 

Armin nervously tapped his hand on his lap until he heard a rough voice behind him.

"Hey, Armin," Reiner's arm muscles flexed through his rolled up sweater sleeves as he pulled himself up to sit next to Armin, his black jean-clad, perfectly shaped legs dangled. He dwarfed Armin with a good nine inches and eighty eight pounds on him. 

"So why'd you want to hang out with me?" Armin said, his knuckles white on the rusty, metal bar.

"I dunno," Reiner shrugged. "We don't hang out much and you're pretty chill."

"There's something I have to tell you," he spluttered, by now he was full on shaking.

"What is it, bro?" he frowned down at the tiny, trembling mess that was Armin.

"Well, I mean, it's just," Armin stuttered, a deep cherry color spreading through his pasty cheeks. "I-I know you're really happy with Bertl and ev-everything. I de-definitely don't want us to, uhm, not be-be friends-s anymore. I just- I- I think that you-you're really, you're- fun, uhm, words. You ha-have eyes that are, they're uh-um they're nice.. I really- I l-like, I really fucking like you."

"Oh," Reiner straightened up, surprised by the news. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since about sophomore year," Armin muttered. "You're not weirded out, are you? Like, we can still be friends?"

"I don't think there's any delicate way to put this," he puffed air through his cheeks. "I don't like you like that. I don't think I ever will. You're like my little brother. And about us still being friends, I don't know if that's going to work for awhile. I'm just going to feel awkward around you. Sorry, little bro," as Reiner got up, he clapped Armin on the back and walked away. Armin could feel the blow in his chest as he felt all feeling drain out of him. He sat and stared at the tracks for god knows how long. For the longest time, he felt nothing. He didn't feel pain, or sadness, or even disappointment. That period of time was a complete blank in his memory. He did remember what came afterwards, though. The sudden realization that he could no longer be friends with Reiner hit him harder in the gut than any bully ever could. He felt his lip quiver and the tears gathered at the bottom of his wide blue eyes, and they spilled over his cheeks. It was the worst kind of crying where his breath came out in gasps and the tears wouldn't stop and he felt cold, alone, and completely terrified.

The first place he thought he could go and the first person he thought he could see was about a mile's bike ride away. It was Eren. He just needed to see Eren's face and hear Eren's voice because he knew that Eren was the one friend in his life that could never leave him.

(present time)

Armin sat on Eren's couch in his basement, clutching a pillow as tears continued to stream down his face upon telling his story to his best friend. Eren slung his thin arm around his friend and sat back on the couch staring at the wall in front of them.

"You know what?" he said to Armin. "Romance fucking sucks. It's overrated, messy, complicated, and honestly causes a shit ton more pain than happiness."

"Yeah," Armin sniffed. He was wondering why this is supposed to help him at all.

"You know what causes no pain and never really seems to give up on you?" Eren grinned down at his best friend. "Doing random shit at local stores."

"Are you referring to fresh-" Armin started, only to be cut off by an extremely enthusiastic Eren.

"Man year 2011? Hell yes I am!" he shouted, high fiving his best friend. Freshman year 2011 was a year when Eren and Armin were extremely bored in the summer before their ninth grade school year started, so they decided to pull off a couple of dumbass pranks that they thought were hilarious. This list of pranks included buying a lot of questionable things from the local drugstore:

'The two fourteen year old boys walked down the feminine care aisle, giggling uncontrollably at what they were about to buy. The two found every product in this section hilarious.

"Dude, dude, dude," freshman year Eren nudged Armin. "Get the extra large tampons," he snickered, his basketball shorts sagging and his jersey chafing him.

"This is going to be so great," Armin laughed mischievously as he added the tampons to his collection of condoms, lube, and yeast infection relief in his bone-thin arms. "Dude do you think we have enough?"

"Yeah, dude, we're good," he smiled widely. "Ay, bruh, your snapback isn't completely backwards," Eren pointed out as his best friend's neon orange cap was facing slightly to the side of his blond head.

"Thanks, man," Armin fixed his hat. "No homo, though amiright?" he laughed. They walked up to the register and tried to keep completely straight faces as the lady looked at them with a very dead, pissed-off look in her eyes. Armin couldn't help it as an obnoxious grin spread across his face and a laugh came out of his smile.

"Dude, be cool," Eren hissed at his friend with an expertly straight face. He looked at the cashier dead in the eyes as if daring her to say something. She rolled her eyes and scanned the items.

"Your total is $35.71," she sighed, bagging their things.

"Whoa man," Eren bit his lip to hold back laughter. "That's quite a bit of money for some much-needed products. I'm a man of experience, if I do say so myself."

"Oh my fucking god I don't get paid enough at this job," she said under her breath. "Just leave, we all know you don't want this shi...nitzel." At this, Eren and Armin doubled over with hysterical laughter, so much that they had to be escorted out of the CVS. Armin looked over at his best friend after they had calmed down, but after a split second of eye contact, he felt himself cracking up yet again. It took them both quite a while to contain themselves because of what they did, assuming that it was the cleverest and most original thing anyone had ever accomplished.'

Other thing on that list were some half-decent pranks like eating vanilla pudding out of a mayonnaise jar in public, walking around in full-out horror makeup to scare people, and going out in public in the most ridiculous outfits they could put together.

"Man, we were idiots," Eren shook his head. "You want to just buy a shit ton of soda and build a pyramid and colossally destroy it to cope with our feelings?"

"I think that sounds reasonable," Armin beamed. And so him and Eren did do just that. Honestly, just being with his friend made him feel a lot better about his thing with Reiner. So, the two friends walked into that very same CVS and walked into the aisle of beverages and soda cans with the same grins on their faces.

"Dude, dude, dude," Eren nudged Armin. "Get the extra large case," he snickered, his oversized sweater sagging past his belt.

"This is going to be so great," Armin laughed mischievously as he added the case of soda to his collection of Fanta, Sprite, Cherry Coke, and gingerale in his slightly-more-developed arms. "Do you think we have enough?"

"Yeah dude, we're good," he smiled widely. "Ay, bruh, your flannel collar is flipped," Eren pointed out as his friend collar extended up to his ear.

"Thanks, man," Armin folded his collar. "No hetero though, amiright?" he laughed as they walked up to the register, excessive amounts of soda in tow. They felt like freshmen again, but far less irritating. As Armin looked at his friend whilst they pooled their money, he began to remember what it is about Eren that makes him such a good friend. It's that even after all of these years and all of Armin's pathetic and low moments, he stuck with him, and cared enough to still go out and do stupid shit as if they were still ninth graders having sexuality crises. It was even stacking up all of the cans and then knocking them over that was so therapeutic for Armin, it was simply knowing that his best friend had his back no matter what the circumstances.

Eren's POV:

After the soda pyramid was built and demolished and Armin was beaming yet again, he rode his bike back to his house. By then, it was about six in the evening. Eren took to his room again to work on some work that he had been assigned over the weekend, sticking his earbuds into his ears to listen to his favorite artist, Foster the People. He was in the middle of listening to Pumped Up Kicks when his phone buzzed with a phone call. He rolled his eyes until he saw that it was Levi.

"Levi!" he answered enthusiastically. "I've been calling you all week, are you okay? Why the hell did you just storm out like that? Why haven't you-"

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I am going to disembowel you and use your organs as my room decor and make clothing out of your skin," Levi interrupted.

"Jesus, what the hell have you been writing?" Eren laughed.

"I'm only calling because we have another required meeting next Saturday," he ignored Eren's comment. "Half past noon in the main courtyard. You know the deal."

"Okay," he nodded. "But actually though; why did you just leave?"

"No reason," Levi muttered. "I'll see you next week, brat," he hung up. Eren sat there, frowning. What is up with Levi? He acted so odd around Eren; he seemed as though he was trying to be hostile, like it didn't necessarily come naturally. That, and the description that he wrote of Eren was quite suggestive of romantic feelings. He didn't know it possible for Levi to even have feelings. He decided he would just drop it and ask him the next time he saw his mentor.


	14. no hetero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to hange because he's all confused and shit

Levi's POV:

His face was redder than it had ever been before; he felt heat rush to his cheeks in the form of blood. Levi's previously stark white face was now a deep shade of magenta as he hurriedly walked out of the coffee shop with his head bowed. He stared at nothing except for his black shoes as they slammed aggressively against the pavement of the university sidewalks. He couldn't believe that he wrote that about the brat. It was gay. It wasn't straight. He wasn't straight. It was because of this goddamn brat. He ran up the stairs to his dorm, barged in, and shut the door with a slam behind him. 

"Dude," Erwin said indignantly as he pulled away from a girl that he was kissing. 

"Continue," Levi waved his hand at Erwin as he took off his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go," he took the hand of the girl he was kissing. "Let's go somewhere else because my roommate's an ass."

"Have fun, stay safe," he bid his roommate goodbye as he sat on his bed with his knees tucked up to his chest. His heart was racing and his mind was reeling as he thought about the way Eren made him feel. Everything that he wrote was completely true, and that was what angered him. He hated the kid, but at the same time he felt something so completely amazing whenever he saw the brat's face. It made his heart swell and skip a beat, metaphorically of course. Just the sight of Eren made him feel an intense surge of hatred accompanied by something else; a pleasant and nervous feeling like he wanted to impress him. It was an odd mixture of enjoyment and hate that nagged at him; taking over his thoughts and worries, tearing him up emotionally on the inside as he fawned over and criticized him. 

Levi picked up his phone and texted Erwin. 

-I know you're with the girl but something happened and I need you back here to do whatever it is that you do so I don't have to be here alone. 

The notification stating that Erwin read the message popped up immediately, but there was no answer. Levi groaned with frustration and threw his phone onto his bed with force and annoyance. He made a fist and threw all of his force into punching his dorm wall.

"FUCK!" he exclaimed, jolting backwards with pain as nerves exploded in his hand. The skin that covered the bones had split and blood trickled down his skin as it began to swell and redden. "Jesus Christ!" he cursed and waved his hand in the air in a failed attempt to shake the pain off.

"Dude," Erwin walked in at that moment and rushed to Levi's side. "What the hell did you do?" he looked at Levi's damaged hand and the specks of blood on the wall. "Did you punch the fucking wall?"

"I punched your mom," Levi snapped. Searing pain shot up his arm when Erwin tried to touch it. "Shit!" he swore. 

"Bro, what's wrong?" he asked his injured friend. "Why'd you punch the wall? Aren't you supposed to be at the coffee shop with Eren right now?"

Levi gave his roommate a look and Erwin nodded with realization. He walked into the bathroom and stuck his bloodied knuckles under warm water and sucked air through his teeth as blood ran down the sink and his purple knuckles were shown clearly. The cool air contrasting the previously warm water stung his wounds and he foraged in their cupboard for Erwin's ace bandage. After adding Neosporin and hydrogen peroxide, he wrapped his hand tightly in the bandage so that the sharp pains were gone and replaced by a dull ache.

"You okay?" Erwin asked Levi as he walked out of the bathroom.

"This wall is filthy," Levi frowned at the now bloodied wall that he had created, completely disregarding Erwin's concern. He spent an unnecessarily long time scrubbing the blood off. It took less than a minute to get the blood off, but Levi insisted on scrubbing the damn thing for nearly twenty minutes. His arm began to cramp after that period of time, and he wouldn't have stopped if Erwin didn't forcibly take the utensil from his hand.

"You need to figure this shit out," Erwin looked Levi in the eyes, his icy blue irises staring into the shorter man's steely grey ones. Levi's eyes darted away from Erwin's gaze and he sat down on his neatly made bed in defeat and vulnerability. "How would you know? You're hella straight."

"I suppose that's true," he shrugged. "Talk to Hange. They seem to have their shit together, despite being an agendered pansexual."

"Yeah," Levi nodded. "Yeah I'll talk to them later," he stared again at his grey socks. He didn't intend to talk to Hange at the time. He decided that he would rather binge watch some old drama movies, preferably starring Audrey Hepburn.

The rest of that week was a blur of procrastination, excessive cleaning, ignoring calls from Eren, and Netflix. Levi refused to talk about his problems because he was denying that they were even there. Maybe if he shut them out for long enough, they would just leave. This was going quite well for him until about four o'clock that Saturday when he was sitting in his bed watching Breakfast At Tiffany's for the thousandth time that week. He was quite content with how his week was going until he was interrupted by a phone call from Hange.

"What," Levi answered flatly, pausing his film.

"It's great to talk to you as well," Hange said sarcastically. "I'm just calling to let you know that there's going to be another meeting next week with the freshmen. I'm not sure but I think you guys are doing team building activities," she was cut off by a muffled crying sound. Levi sniffed as tears began streaming down his face.

"Hange can you come over?" Levi asked with a wobbly voice.

"Of course, babes," Hange hung up and Levi set down his phone, hugging a pillow as tears rolled down his cheeks. This was quite unlike him; he never gets sad He certainly never cries. For some reason, he couldn't stop. It felt as though there was a vast pit, a hole of emptiness in his gut. He was angry again, it was building up inside of him. He wanted to punch another wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and screamed.

"I'm here," Hange walked in and sat next to Levi, rubbing his back comfortingly as his breath heaved and helpless sounds came out of his mouth. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here. Can you tell me what happened?" they looked Levi right in the eye with a firm yet compassionate expression. Levi nodded.

"I think I like this Eren kid," Levi admitted, looking at his lap in shame. "Like, a lot, this is what I wrote about him," he opened up his computer and showed his writing to his friend. Hange took the laptop, and as their eyes scanned the screen as they scrolled, the expression on their face grew steadily happier.

"I think you should tell him," they smiled kindly at Levi. "You definitely like him, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. We're not all straight."

"But I don't want to have feelings for him," he whined. "He's such a brat and I hate him and he's annoying as fuck," he listed, clenching his fist. "He's shitty and a freshman and he's stuck up and he's obsessed with his art but his art is so good and he's so beautiful and why the fuck am I talking like this?" Levi screamed, slamming his bandaged fist into his pillow as more rage-induced tears began to fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hange rubbed his back sympathetically. "But hey, I think we should appreciate how rad I'm looking today," they stood up and dragged their hands down their flat chest, green survey corps t-shirt, grey hoodie, green jacket, and jeans. "I look hella thug," they said with a wide smile on their generally kind face.

"So thug," Levi said sarcastically. "One can really tell by the intimidating manner that you give off," he gestured to her grin and wide brown eyes that looked as though they could be a legit pillow for a little winged fairy because they were so soft and welcoming.

"Thug," Hange pulled their hood over heir face like Dracula, attempting to look dangerous. Levi rolled his eyes as Hange sat down next to him, an arm slung around his shoulders and a smile on their face as always. They left at around six, leaving Levi to call the brat, figuring he might as well notify him of the thing next week. He still wasn't going to tell him about his very not hetero feelings towards him, because fuck, that can wait for another day.


	15. jea(n)lousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren and levi go to the thingy and jean becomes quite envious hence the punny chapter title
> 
> btw sorry i haven't been updating i had shit to do with the fam over the holidays. hope you enjoy this chapter and thnks so much for sending me kudos, babes <3

Eren's POV:

His next week at school consisted of extremely stressful finals and projects, seeing as it was May, the last full month in his high school year. Monday was a major biology test, Tuesday was AP calc, Wednesday was a personal finance/econ, and that night he was up late cramming for his geography final the next day. As he sat at his bed at one in the morning, papers strewn over his lap, a couple empty red bull cans next to him, and a throbbing headache that felt as though it would split his head open, his phone buzzed. He frowned, wondering who the hell would be texting him at one thirteen on a Thursday morning. Armin gets way too much sleep to begin with, Sasha was sick, Connie doesn't like texting, he is now refusing to text Reiner, Bertl doesn't own a phone, Levi didn't text him aside from college stuff, and he didn't have either Ymir's or Krista's numbers.

-ey you want to hang out tomorrow?

It was a text from Jean, surprisingly. He had been acting strangely odd around Eren ever since he began to hang out with Levi. He frowned at this out-of-place message and dropped his highlighter to answer.

-sorry, i've been working my ass off all week and i should probs sleep tomorrow

-ok hb fri?

-nah sorry babes i've got to get some shit together for levi 

-sat?

-i'll be with levi at a college thing. sorry tho, maybe sunday night or something idk

-whatever

Eren shrugged and bent his head down over his textbook to continue studying for his damned final exam. He didn't remember much after that, it was mostly a blur of information, pain, and shaking from too much caffeine. He passed out at around two thirty, and woke up the next day from Mikasa shaking him awake. Eren attempted to shower away his sleep deprivation, but he couldn't really get rid of it. He went with a relatively safe outfit, a short sleeved flannel shirt with faded jeans. Deep purple circles ringed his slightly pink eyes, his dark hair was sticking up, and his regularly tan skin was pale and sick looking. Basically, Eren looked like the human embodiment of stress itself.

"You look like shit," Armin reminded him as he flopped limply onto a seat on the bus.

"Thanks, Armin," he said sarcastically, rubbing his temples as if he had a hangover.

"He was up til three studying for his econ final today," Mikasa explained, looking irritatingly put together compared to Eren. "He's gotten about nine hours of sleep in the past four days."

"Damn," the blond boy frowned in concern for his friend. "At least you've got some time to yourself tonight to sleep."

"Bless," Eren raised his weary arms up in mock praise.

The three got off the mustard yellow, grimy bus and made their way to the front courtyard as usual to meet everybody. They saw Ymir and Krista arm in arm and Sasha and Connie were shamelessly making out.

"LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS!" Armin yelled as he pushed through Sasha and Connie, breaking their kiss.

"Not cool, man," Sasha said, despite the grin on her face. She wiped the line of spit off of her baggy orange shirt, presumably belonging previously to Connie. He rolled up the sleeves of his own black and yellow shirt, a worried look on his face as he greeted Eren.

"What's up, Connie?" Eren asked regarding his friend's odd expression. Connie just shook his head and slung his lanky arm around Sasha, disregarding the fact that she had several inches on him.

"Hey, Eren," Jean said curtly, approaching him from behind.

"Hey, babes," Eren kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, and got an extremely forced smile in return. He then realized why Connie was acting weird, he must have found out about their text conversation earlier that morning. Connie and Jean were definitely very close friends, so of course he would find out.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Jean asked Eren, messing with the zipper on his leather jacket. It was a nervous habit of his, so Eren was slightly concerned as they pulled away to talk.

"It's about Levi," he said bluntly, mussing up his sandy muffin top.

"What?" Eren asked, bewildered.

"I'm pissed because of Levi," Jean clarified.

"Why?" he frowned. "I'm only hanging out with him because I have to. The guy's a complete dick."

"Are you sure?" he mumbled.

"Positive," Eren took Jean's face in his hands and kissed him passionately until the regular homophobic kid screamed 'gayyyyyy' at them, and they broke off to get to their classes. He thought about his boyfriend's jealousy as the day went on, even after his huge final was over. Had he been spending too much time with Levi? Nah that's bullshit, he's only seen the guy twice. It is true that he talks about him a shit ton. Even if he's talking about Levi being an asshole, he's talking about him. He makes constant jokes about Levi's height, most of them are hella repetitive. Maybe Jean does have a right to be jealous.

That Saturday was uncharacteristically cool for late spring weather. Eren dressed in a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a denim jacket. He blowdried his hair to at least get a side-flow going in his gravity defying, messy locks. Mikasa had already been awake, and she was dutifully studying for a test she was to take that Monday. Eren ate a sandwich and a banana before getting on his bike to ride to the metro, his notebook of art in tow.

When Eren arrived at the courtyard early, it was mostly barren. He did see Levi along with some other person, they were talking and Levi looked as though he could throw up from nerves. It contrasted the usual apathetic glare so sharply that Eren squinted to make sure that it was him. He then waved and walked over.

"Hey, Levi!" he grinned. "Who's that?" he asked about Levi's friend who was beaming widely and carrying a clipboard.

"I'm Hange," his friend answered. "Just to avoid future confusion, use they/them pronouns for me."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked inquisitively.

"Instead of she/her or he/him, just say they/them," Hange explained. "I'm agender, so I don't want any male or female pronouns used."

"Ah okay," he nodded. "Well, I'm Eren, he/him pronouns, I guess," he extended his hand for a handshake to Hange.

"I've heard a lot about you from Levi," they smiled, only to receive a sharp nudge in the side by Levi, who was humorously shorter than Hange. "What?" they hissed down at him. He shot them a look that could kill.

"Uhm, so," Eren cleared his throat. "What will we be doing today, exactly?"

"Well first we're going to do some icebreakers," Hange looked down at their clipboard. "And then I think you'll be looking at some classes and meeting some professors."

"This sounds like hell," Levi said flatly. "I get to walk around a place that I know already for three hours visiting people I hate to introduce them to another brat that I hate."

"Damn, I'm right here!" he said indignantly.

"I would say no offense, but that would be dishonest," he looked at his nails, picking at a hangnail on his left thumb. Levi had always been a very upfront and honest person. While this behavior made him an extremely trustworthy person, it caused him to come across as extremely rude or antisocial given the gravity of his annoyance towards others.

Eren kneaded his glabella with his thumb and index finger in frustration. He had similar feelings to Levi's on the topic of walking around with him for three hours; he would rather eat a can of bat shit.

After about fifteen minutes of awkwardly mingling with Levi and Hange, the students were ordered to pair up with their juniors in little clumps of two around the courtyard. Hange skipped away, their dark brown ponytail swinging behind their head in glee. Eren and Levi walked over to a tree, the farthest spot away from the activity caused by the crowd.

"Okay, so we're supposed to break the ice with these shitty questions," Levi took a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and read in a monotonous voice. "If you could have an endless supply of any food, what would you choose?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Eren frowned.

"I didn't come up with these just for the record," he said, thinking of his own answer. "I think I'd have to go with tea of some sorts. It's quite calming."

"Oranges," he said after thinking about it. "You can like eat it and drink it and there's calcium and shit."

"If you were an animal what would you be and why?" Levi deadpanned. "I'm assuming that you'd be some annoying-ass chihuahua or something. You're definitely bratty enough."

"You're hilarious," Eren said sarcastically. "And what would that make you? A badger of some sort? With your dickiness and aggression?"

"Badgers are fucking cool," he snapped. "What is one goal you'd like to accomplish in your lifetime?"

"I want to be a successful artist," he said sincerely. Levi looked into his eyes for a brief second, those steely grey irises piercing him and reading him like he's some sort of book, calculating and judging. Eren's eyes flitted away, feeling blood rush to his cheeks and willing it to go away.

"I want... to fuck your mum," he said with a straight face.

"Necrophilia much?" he laughed nervously at Levi's Oh So Classy joke.

"We've all got our kinks," he said before reading off another thing on the list. "When you were little who was your favorite superhero and why? Okay i'm going to answer this first. My superhero was the fucking OxiClean man. He got rid of the toughest stains and he had that badass beard and I honestly looked up to him so much. I love you, OxiClean man."

"I don't know whether to cry or laugh," Eren said in utter disbelieving. "My favorite superhero was Superman like a normal kid. Damn."

"Who was your hero?" Levi said whilst flipping the younger boy off. "Yeah no we just did that. What's your favorite thing to do in the summer?"

"Your mum," his mouth cracked wide open into a smug grin as Levi looked as though he would rather be burning in the eternal depths of hell than be here and listen to him steal his poorly conducted jokes.

"If they made a movie of your... no that's fucking dumb," he skimmed the list. "If you were an ice cream flavor what would you be and why?"

"Coffee," Eren answered smoothly. "Because I'm smooth, exotic, beautifully tan, and all the ladies want me in their throats."

"I swear to fucking god," he said, pissed as all hell. "I'd be vanilla because I'm better than you, pale, and decent unlike you and your ice cream fetish girls. Morning or night person?"

"Night," he answered immediately. "It gets all dark and silent and I'm alone to my thoughts, and it's peaceful and I feel like my mind is legit clear as the hours go by."

"Morning because I like to clean," Levi answered truthfully. "Okay, let's see, the weirdest thing you've ever eaten? For me I think it has to have been wine mixed with blood that I got somewhere in Australia while studying abroad. I have to admit, it tasted pretty damn good, until I found out it was blood, alcohol, and grapes."

"I can top that," Eren sat up. "When my dad and I went to Japan to visit Mikasa when I was ten, he tricked me into eating squid guts bathed in some weird ass sauce of some sort."

"Gross," he shook his head. Describe yourself in three words."

"Hella fucking rad."

"Try, shitty hipster brat," he corrected Eren, only to receive a light hearted punch on the arm. "Okay and lastly if you could be anyone but yourself, who would you be?"

"Ryan Seacrest," he said without thought.

"That sounded like you've thought about it before," Levi smirked.

"Who the fuck doesn't want to be Ryan Seacrest?" Eren defended himself. "Okay then who would you be, Mr. I'm Too Good To Be Ryan Seacrest?"

"Robert Frost or some shit," he shrugged. "I'm pretty okay with who I am right now."

"Killjoy," Eren scoffed. The rest of that afternoon went relatively well; the two of them ditched browsing classes after about three and went back to Levi's dorm. They watched old movies on his laptop and he fed Eren some instant ramen. It was relatively uneventful, they didn't say much of anything to each other. The only reason they were watching something together was purely to avoid talking to one another. Even though none of them really talked at all, Eren seemed to learn a lot more about Levi. He noticed that his nose ended in a button and that the curve in between his nose and upper lip was perfectly proportioned to the rest of his defined face. His neck muscles rippled underneath his skin whenever he swallowed or talked, and Eren found necks strangely attractive. Levi had a nice neck. He noticed how fuzzy the shorter part of his undercut was and how choppy the longer part was. He saw how Levi reacted to films, eyes widening slightly and little sighs of relief just barely escaping from his pale and thin lips. He was so simple and beautiful in a very plain, detailed way. Eren started to realize then that maybe Jean did have a reason to be jealous, and that reason was sitting next to him eating 50 cent ramen with a plastic fork and watching the Breakfast Club for the ninth time.


	16. blue bird or green bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school ends and eren plans a summer trip or some shit.
> 
> also sorry this is hella late, i've been helping my dad move and working on the science fair and dealing with shit and auguhhghhhgh
> 
> this is also p short but yes there is more to come

Eren's POV:

High school ending felt very much like coming out of a poorly made action movie starring Bruce Willis. After the exams ended, nobody really had anything to do. The majority of Eren's teachers just played movies or jeopardy or something. His English teacher straight up said 'aight you know what nobody really wants to be here and we don't have to do jack shit so how about I sleep here and you guys do whatever it is that you do'. Him and Armin were overjoyed. Exam scores were returned, and everyone of Eren's friends did differently. Armin got almost perfect scores on all of them, Mikasa struggled in English, Connie just barely passed, Sasha got A's and B's, Reiner aced everything except for personal finance, Bertl got a perfect score in AP Stat, Ymir got extremely low passes, Krista aced them all, and Jean did moderately well, as did Eren. Everybody who wanted to get into college made it in, and everybody who didn't... didn't. 

Reiner finally talked to Armin and apologized for being a general shithead, and Armin took a relatively long time to accept his apology due to the fact that he was upset for three weeks. They did, however, gain back their mutual trust and acquaintance. To Eren, it mostly seemed at rest. He was going into the college of his dreams, Mikasa was starting an incredibly impressive career, and Armin's future was looking bright with the money that he had earned at the hardware store he worked at guaranteeing him financial stability throughout university. Eren decided to make his last day of school count.

His class had graduated about a week before school actually ended, so he decided to go ahead and prepare statements for all of his teachers. To his history teacher: stop with the PowerPoints and lectures like actually I slept in your class daily. also that essay did not deserve a sixty three. fuck you. Math: slow your words like damn it was like listening to a sped up video. English: you were one of my more humane teachers and I respect you for that, good luck later in life. Art: thank you so much I have learned a ton, ily. French: I mean I learned a lot but don't force your students to request bathroom usage in French, I almost pissed myself once. Bio: you're homophobic, transphobic, sexist, racist, ableist and I am honestly quite glad that I will never see you again <3\. Gym: don't let shadis sub, ever.

Eren and Armin walked hand and hand out of the school, flipping the four years of hell incarnated within a building off as they walked victoriously to their bus, feeling badass as fuck. Of course, until they were yelled at by a bus driver and immediately apologized and putting their hands down in shame. All in all, it was a very good last day, and Eren felt like a giant weight was lifted off of his shoulders as he stepped off of that smelly school bus with Armin onto the pavement of adulthood and freedom. 

"Oh, I should call my grandpa to let him know I'm with you," Armin said right after stepping onto the Pavement of Adulthood and Freedom. Eren proceeded to call him a noob, and they walked over to Eren's house to binge watch a bunch of high-school themed movies from the eighties while Mikasa attended her last karate class as a high schooler.

Eren's dad had a job coming up that required him to be in Ecuador for a little while, and he decided that he would make it into a family vacation. Him, Eren, and Mikasa were to leave a week after school ended, and stay there for about a month. He was hella stoked to get to leave New York, seeing as that he had been there for his whole life. And if Eren was to be perfectly honest, he wanted artsy, cultural photos to hang in his room along with his posters and lights.

The week in which the three were going to leave came up much faster than Eren had anticipated, and before he knew it, he was packing his frayed jean shorts, button down shirts, t-shirt flannels, swim trunks, and some vintage and alternative t-shirts. He had to be prepared for every occasion. To the airport, he played it safe with a pair of shorts and a short sleeved raglan shirt. He brought a sweatshirt for the plane. The airport went relatively smoothly, but the plane ride was about seven and a half hours. Mikasa seemed perfectly accustomed to the plane ride, along with his father. The two of them slept for at least five hours. Eren, on the other hand, stayed awake for the whole flight watching the shitty in flight films with a throbbing headache, an annoying crick in his neck, and an on-edge and unrested feeling in his chest and tingly legs.

All of them stayed in a nice hotel, Eren and Mikasa sharing a bed. Ecuador itself was very warm and dry, but strikingly beautiful in terms of views. The hotel that Eren was staying at was in the mountains that faced over the Pacific Ocean. The mountains were old and rocky and contrasted with the glimmering sea that belonged only to them. There was a big window that Eren could lean against and sketch the scenery, and he thought about how much Levi would have appreciated this vacation.

Mr. Jaeger took them all to the beach and on hikes throughout the mountains. They ate wonderful exotic food and visited small villages and took tons of photographs. Throughout the entire trip, the second thought on Eren's mind (besides whatever adventure he was faced with) was Levi. He thought about Levi all the time. 'oh that's so pretty I bet Levi would like to write about that'. 'ah hey it's an Ecuadorian poet, he and Levi should totally get some coffee'. 'speaking of coffee there's some black coffee made with fancy Ecuadorian beans, I bet he'd love that!'. 'that dog is black. Levi once wore black'. 'eyy look at that punk ass undercut I bet he's a writer too'.

Eren sent Levi various postcards, some with pictures of the view, some with drawing of the view. Some with pictures of him and Mikasa, some of strangers, some telling of yet another exotic food he ate that makes Levi's blood wine story sound childish, and so many other things. Mikasa started to question him while he was asking her advice on which cool bird picture he should use in his eleventh postcard to the guy.

"Eren, I think it's time we talk about something," Mikasa said, sitting down on her bed, her pale, bare legs crossed. "Do you still have feelings for Jean?"

"What? Of course," Eren scoffed. "Now, blue or green bird?"

"Eren," she narrowed her cold eyes. "You've now sent eleven postcards to Levi, and none to Jean. You've been constantly drawing his arms and using the same height jokes about him over and over again. Yes, we all know that he is short and we have all heard your Gandalf joke countless fucking times. Nobody is that much of a dick to someone that they don't have feelings for. You like Levi, and you need to fucking admit it."

"Blue or green?" he said, disregarding her absolutely true statement.

"I think you should decide that on your own," she said flatly. "Otherwise you'll end up leading one of the birds on, and all of you will get hurt. The blue bird, the green bird, and you. Pick a bird before it's too late."

"You should write a blog, Mikasa," Eren raised his eyebrows, still ignoring the point of what she was trying to say to him. She rolled her eyes and walked out of their room, presumably to visit the hotel cafe. He sat down on the bed and thought deeply about what Mikasa said. She most certainly had a point. Ten, going on eleven, postcards in twenty eight days is a bit too many. He also knew that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Levi on his pursed lips and run his hands through that jet black hair. He wanted to hug him and watch Netflix until an ungodly hour of the night and just hear him say his name. Not even in a sexual way. Just the sound of his name on Levi's lips sounds like a symphony to Eren. Fuck it. He thrust open the window and shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"I AM GAY FOR LEVI!" he yelled, a massive weight lifting off his chest as he shut the window and flopped down on the bed. His arms and legs were sprawled out around him, his eyes were closed, and there was a contented smile on his face as he finally realized which bird he had chosen.


	17. 10 fucking postcards.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi begins to despair the fact that eren has been gone for a month, and clings to the constant postcards that are being sent to him
> 
> sorry that this took so much time, but it's hella long. i;ve got some good stuff in store so keep reading and possibly show it to other people. i'd really appreciate it :)

Levi's POV:

Card 1:

A knock on the door at five in the morning jolted Levi awake from his deep slumber. At first, he was disoriented and pissed off. He pressed his palm to his narrow, heavy lidded eyes, and ran a hand through his tangled black hair. He sniffed, groaned, and shoved the covers off of his body. He answered the door in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants and an intense glare on his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled, wanting nothing more than to strangle the freshman that stood at his door.

"I have mail, for Levi," he pronounced Levi's name like Leh-Vee, and it annoyed him even more as he took the folded piece of paper, glaring at the kid and slamming the door behind him. He saw that it was from somewhere in Ecuador. It took him a moment to process the fact that Eren left for Ecuador relatively recently. He opened the cheesy postcard.

"This better be fucking good, Jaeger," he swore under his breath as he opened the card to a picture of Eren beaming next to some exotic animal, his green eyes bright and his crooked smile shining white against his tastefully tanned face. It was captioned with some bullshit note about how Ecuador was going. Something warm gushed inside of Levi and he couldn't help the ghastly smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, teasing him. The brat wrote to him. He tossed the note to the side, pretending that he didn't care. He attempted to go back to sleep, seeing as it was nearly summer and he should take advantage of this. However, Eren's smiling face seemed to be carved into his eyelids, denying him the simple pleasure of rest.

Card 2:

"Come on, Mr. Zacharius," Levi said to the severe blond man sitting in front of him. "Just let me keep the dorm for the summer."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" the dorm manager looked Levi straight in the eyes, his apathetic face looking calm and apathetic, his thin blonde hair parted in the middle of his pasty forehead. He sported a five o'clock shadow and a poorly grown mustache, due to the effects of stress. "You have a family, and they quite care for you. It's easy to tell just by looking at you."

"i'll pay the rent," he pleaded. The reason that he wanted the dorm was because he honestly wanted to make sure that he could get all of Eren's postcards until at least the end of the month. He couldn't return anything, it was an odd brand. "I only need to stay for the next three weeks, I swear."

"The thing I'm confused about is why," Mr. Zacharius rolled up his sleeved and rested his elbows on his cluttered desk. "I mean, most regular students want to get away from the school as quickly as they can."

"It's none of your business," Levi muttered, flushing red.

"Alright," he agreed. "And Levi, as long as you keep the place clean, you don't have to pay rent. Nobody ever lives there in the summer so you're fine. Just leave before August first."

"Thank you so much, sir," he said gratefully, and clumsily left his office, stumbling into the freshman mailman again. He spilled the contents of his messenger bag all over Levi, muttering a large amount of apologies and making a fool of himself in an attempt to pick them all up.

"Calm your tits, kid," he bent down and helped pick them up, coming across another sunset clad piece of folded paper with his dorm number on it. He stared at it, transfixed, and went back to his dorm, not paying any attention to the freshie mailman. He sat down immediately and ripped it open with eagerness and read about Eren's experience hiking, with a picture of a bloody gash on Mikasa's calf. He captioned it 'the noob couldn't even climb up the ninety degree slope to lick the salt deposits. she didn't crave that mineral'. Levi ripped the card in half at the meme usage, and grinned inwardly at the stupid dweeb Eren was.

Card 3:

He lay flat on his back in his bed, a bunch of gay movies playing on Netflix in front of him. He was wearing boxers, an oversized t-shirt, and a mug of tea was in his hands as he watched the movies intently. Levi secretly wished for something like this with Eren as he watched a movie featuring Matt Smith about a gay romance from the early twentieth century. He smiled stupidly at every homosexual moment, taking a moment to thank whatever god that could be out there that Erwin or anybody he had ever talked to before couldn't see his face that day.

Levi's thankfulness increased tenfold when he grabbed the mail from the freshman and eagerly tore it open to reveal a picture of Eren holding a detailed drawing of the view from his hotel window. Every last detail of it was perfect, and the fact that it was those nimble hands that created it made it even more so. He asked Levi if it was a sufficient drawing and he shook his head at the brat's ignorance. His smile stretched wider and wider as the hole in his stomach grew. He knew he sounded ridiculous; this infatuation with Eren was going way too far.

Card 4:

The buzz of a razor vibrated through Levi's head as he shaved the bottom hemisphere of his head, sharpening his undercut. His longer hair was clipped to the top of his head with some ridiculous looking clips. It was going quite well despite the typical, extremely irritating prickle of hair falling on his neck. That was one of the downsides to cutting one's own hair. He was buzzing a particularly nasty part of his head, right behind his ear, when a knock on the door caused him to lose his focus and the razor slipped out of his control. It dug into his skin, a small pain shooting through Levi's ear.

"Ever try knocking a bit fucking softer?" Levi snapped, ripping the door open to the kid, blood trickling down his neck and onto his bare torso. The kid stared at his toned chest, and then his wandering eyes snapped back up at Levi to give him a postcard.

"Get out," he shooed the kid away, closing the door behind him and sitting down to open his card. Eren had taken a picture of his dad at his laptop, wearing a Hawaiian tourist shirt along with khakis and sandals. The caption was 'modern day tourist stereotype'. He then began to describe his dad's episode in which he flipped a shit because Eren asked to stay in the hotel and chill instead of going hiking. Levi put the card in his drawer, for the purposes of taunting the kid when he got back.

Card 5:

Soft moans escaped Levi's lips and his eyes closed as his hand glided up and down his sensitive appendage. He lay in his bed, completely naked as waves of pleasure overcame him. He thought about the way that Eren looked shirtless, and the way that his wet clothes clung to his slender form. He thought about how glorious his legs were, and that strangely intoxicating bulge in between his legs. He thought about what it looks like underneath the layers of offending clothing and how it would feel stretching his lips apart. Images of Eren's blinding white smile and piercing green eyes played over and over again in Levi's mind, causing the fire of pleasure and longing to burn brighter in him than ever. He felt himself nearing an edge, when there was a bag dropped in front of him.

"Excuse me," the fucking post kid stammered and turned redder than Levi thought possible as he picked up his mail. He looked flustered and embarrassed as he gathered the mail.

"Ever heard of, I don't know, knocking?" Levi spat, furious. His boner was still infuriatingly hard, and it was nearly painful to withstand.

"Last time you told me to knock more quietly, so I did and you didn't answer so I came in," he stared at the ground. "Here's your mail, though," he walked over to Levi. He stood up to get it, his dick curled up towards his navel and his body completely naked as he advanced towards the kid. He smirked at the bump forming in his khaki shorts. He raised his eyebrows, and the boy left hurriedly, walking in an extremely awkward manner.

He set aside the postcard and finished himself off, ecstasy shooting through his body as he finally came into a handful of tissues. Levi threw away the trash and dressed himself, panting from his ordeal. He opened the postcard and it was a picture of him eating some sort of tentacle monstrosity, and it came with a note that said: 'I threw up three times because of this so you can take your blood wine and shove it up your asshole you uncultured son of a bitch'. He shook his head and decided that before the next postcard came, he would eat something even more disgusting.

Card 6:

Levi had eaten something truly horrendous. He went out with Erwin and Hange to a very sketchy, very exotic restaurant to get some odd food, and he got lamb spleen. He wasn't entirely sure that it was legal or hygienic to eat this, but he did. It was surprisingly chewy, and tasted a little bit like a mix of egg and beets. Hange got a picture of him, they were quite glad to capture the moment where Levi's three day food poisoning hell began. He spent the next couple of days vomiting and shitting every last particle in his entire body, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling for hours on end. Until one day, the light cleared when he woke up, tentatively ate a banana, and kept it down. Once he verified that it wouldn't leave his body in a lava-related stream of bodily fluids, he ate a large amount of things, and of course, this was when the mail freshman walked in.

"At this point I don't think I should even ask why you're standing in your underwear with your hair extremely sweaty and four marshmallows in your mouth at once," he rolled his eyes and handed Levi another postcard. He waved the boy goodbye, and opened the paper. It was a picture of Mikasa swinging from a vine in black and white captioned 'my body is free but my soul is forever trapped'. It also read "haha suck an ass, I'm pretty sure you've eaten a disgusting food by now in an attempt to prove your dominance. I win'. He spit his marshmallows out on the card and crumpled it up, burning it with his poorly working college dorm fireplace.

Card 7:

After his experience with the exotic food, Levi became extremely grateful for happiness, food, and life itself. As grateful as he could really be, of course. He used his newfound energy to clean his dorm more thoroughly than he ever had before. He started with the bathroom, organizing his toiletries and the perfect order, wiping every last little speck of toothpaste on the sink, faucet, and mirror (thanks to one incident with Erwin), scrubbing the shower tile so hard that his arm ached, sweeping the floor aggressively, and cleaning the toilet three times. Once he was positive that his bathroom was in order, he decided to start on organizing his clothes, he didn't really need all of them. Some were too small and some just pissed him off in general. He made a pile. 

"Levi?" the mail boy knocked on the door, and walked in as usual, a hair bouncing out of his fluffy brown quiff. He was holding yet another postcard for him.

"Kid," Levi pushed the pile of his unwanted clothes towards him. "I figured that we're about the same size, so these are the clothes that I don't want. Get them away from me. These are all clean, I made sure of that."

"Are you sure you want to give these to me?" he pointed at the small mass of t-shirts, button downs, and jeans. Levi nodded, and he beamed. He shoved the clothes in his messenger bag, gave Levi his mail, and walked out of the room, inspecting an old spongebob shirt that he owned for some godforsaken reason.

The card was as per usual, a stupid photo with a stupid caption with a stupid note. This time it was a picture of a stupid seashell the size of Eren's head, with a stupid cliche as the note (the sea is calling, it says you're an asshole), and an even more pitifully stupid and idiotic description of what they had done in the past day. Everything about the card was stupid. Especially Eren. He was an unfathomably stupid dickhat and everything about him pissed Levi off because everything about him made Levi feel so warm and fucking fuzzy.

Card 8:

When Levi was a little kid, he ran away from his birth parents, and adopted by a very kind lesbian couple, Carla and Sheryl. They had raised him as their own ever since he was he was seven, and they raised him well. They raised him to believe in equality for all despite sex, gender, sexuality, race, wealth, religion, whatever the fuck one could have going on. They also taught him good values like sex is okay as long as it's consensual and safe, respect others unless you have reason not to (while he was sarcastic to others, he never would truly disrespect someone), cleaning is rad, and mental health comes before everything. He loved his moms, and he was glad that they had come to visit him in his college dorm while he was staying only because of some clever negotiating with the dorm manager so he could get some postcards.

"So why is it that you're staying?" Carla asked, her arm around Sheryl. "I see no reason to stay here over the summer, wasting your life," she flipped her graying pixie cut to the side of her face.

At that moment, a soft knock came at the door, and Levi jolted up, answering it with an almost giddy manner. The freshman mailman was there and he was holding a postcard. He had a large amount of mail, presumably for a bunch of people elsewhere. The cardboard against Levi's fingers was familiar and the sight of the cheesy sunset design made him feel satisfied. He sat down and opened it, barely containing his anticipation. It was a picture of Eren riding a rope thing shirtless into the water, grinning with his eyes closed as water sprayed him in the face. It was captioned "modern day tarazan, the new age revolution continues". He couldn't help the color rushing to his cheeks and the smile tugging at his lips. Sheryl sat down next to him and took the card.

"Awe, who's this?" she asked, pointing to the mini shirtless Eren.

"Some brat," he waved it aside. Sheryl had always been quite aggressive when it came to Levi's love interests. He never had any, so whenever he had a friend over at all, she would go batshit and start shipping them like a twelve year old girl.

"I can tell that he's not just some brat," Carla said insightfully. "I saw the look on your face when you read it. It may have been something special-"

"Nah, he's swinging into some water and he captioned it 'modern day tarazan'."

"Then absolutely, if you're smiling at something that stupid, it is not just some brat," she smiled. "Go for it, Levi."

Levi never got cards nine and ten, much to his disappointment when he found out that there were a nine and ten. Each card made him think of the brat, though. He could not stand the month away. It was honestly very boring without Eren to annoy him the way he does. Levi figured that he should swallow his pride, and ask Eren to hang out for something other than for school. If he were to continue pining over the dickweed this much, he may as well actually see him in person more than once a month. Maybe it could amount to something more. Or, even better, maybe he'll stop having feelings for him and go back to his regular life.


	18. white people date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi and eren go on a white people date as friends

Eren's POV:

Getting back from Ecuador was generally hellish. The airport was packed with people, and their gate had changed causing them to have to sprint across the airport after having just eaten shitty airport Chinese food and pushing through masses of confused Ecuadorians. Once they had gotten to the gate, the crowd was stationary, versus mobile, and it was even more hectic due to the pissed-offness of the travelers. Eren's dad was used to assholes, and Mikasa generally didn't give a shit about anything, but the crowd made Eren feel like he was drowning. He snapped at everyone and sweated profusely. 

Once they had finally gotten on the plane, there were issues with the other planes or whatever so they ended up sitting in a stationary plane for two hours. Eren was sandwiched in between one extremely overweight man with a cold, and a businesswoman making angry calls, furiously typing on her laptop despite being asked to turn it off, and complaining loudly about the delay. Eren sat with his elbows on the tray table, music pumping deafeningly loudly into his ears, hands running through his hair, and eyes staring unblinkingly at the seat in front of him wishing that some plane would run into them and kill them. He couldn't get seats with his dad and Mikasa, so he was forced to actually interact with other human beings. It made him want to scream.

At around ten at night, the plane took off. This caused Eren to feel as though world hunger had just been obliterated. He had never been so happy about a plane taking off in all of his life. He had also felt extremely grateful for the fact that Ecuador lined up with New York exactly so that there was no petty time difference to deal with. Sleeping was out of the question, so Eren had a lot of that time to think, seeing as he had watched all of the movies on the way there. He thought mostly about Levi, and when he would next get to see him. His friends also very much wanted to meet the guy. He thought about throwing a sort of goodbye party, because everybody would be going their separate ways. He would invite Armin, Levi, Bertl, Reiner, Ymir, Krista, Connie, Sasha, Jean, and obviously Mikasa. They could watch shitty eighties movies, hang lights, put out ruffled chips and dip, play fucking truth or dare. It could be hella chill. As long as he promised no alcohol or drugs, his dad would be okay with it. 

Upon getting home at around six in the morning, he had formulated the plan for a get together, but he felt as though his brain had turned into expired milk, so he passed out on his bed and slept for sixteen hours. He woke up at ten pm feeling extremely disoriented and confused, so he ate a sandwich and went back to bed. Once he was awake for real, he looked at his phone to see several missed texts from Levi. His heart jolted a little bit at this, and he looked at the texts. They were quite odd. 

-Hey, your postcards are shit.

-Nerd.

-I mean like literal shit. Not like the little emoji thing, I mean the logs that leave your asshole feel as though you just shat a child and smells like a dead cat stuffed in the vomit of Adolf Hitler. That is the shit that you are.

-Sorry I was incredibly sleep deprived when I sent that.

-I mean what are we here for?

-You and me should like hang out for real.

-Wrong person.

-Well I mean I guess we could. 

-Brat.

-Do you want to see a movie)

-?&&&&

-?(((((

-?^^^

-?*********

-Jesus Fucking Christ.

-But anyway, would Saturday woek?

-Work, not woek. Haha.

-Okay.

Eren laughed, his cheeks going red and his smile hidden behind his hand. He replied, instantly. The idea of dinner and a movie with Levi sounded wonderful to him. He could tease Levi about it as well, bring up his typos and the fact that he admitted that he wants to spend time with Eren. 

-as friends tho right

-I don't view you as a friend.

-ah ok then as lovers ;)

-No. i figured we might as well platonically bond if we're going to be in the same college. Don't feel special, brat.

-ok, when will we see this movie)

-Do not.

-?@@@@@

-I am seriously considering revoking my invitation.

-i think ur not so i'll see u at our white ppl date

-What movie do you want to see?

-tnage mtant nnja trtls

-I beg your pardon but what the fuck did you just say?

-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 1 pm @ woodchester mall sat

-Will we be eating there?

-ye. bye

-Goodbye.

Eren smiled widely at this new opportunity. He was getting to go on a white people date with Levi. He was going on a fucking platonic date with Levi. They were going to see a movie. They were going to eat together. They were going to split the check and get snacks and sit together and actually talk about something other than college. He gushed inwardly, and then remembered the situation with Jean, causing his hopes to fall a little bit. He figured that this thing with Levi will pass, and he'll be able to focus on Jean then. In the meantime, he texted Jean to plan a killer makeout session and coffee date. This would keep him at bay for a little bit longer.

The day in which Eren waited for his meeting with Levi was nearly painful to endure. He planned his outfit dozens of times, and he tried several different hairstyles. When he straightened his hair, he resembled an emo egg. When he curled it, he looked like a hobbit bobblehead. He attempted a quiff, but his hair was too long so it sort of fell to one side, causing him to look like a pencil. He decided that hairstyles were overrated anyway, so he just went with his typical dishevled, messy look with a slight middle part.

He wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, a grunge Nirvana shirt, a denim jacket, and an old wristwatch with a pair of Vans. He decided that this was a toned down, but still very alternative look. It was a nice I Look Like I Didn't Try But I Really Spent Three Hours On This So Please Compliment Me kind of look. To avoid further interrogation and ethics lectures from Mikasa, he took his bike over to the movie theater, telling his dad that he was hanging out with Armin, who would get the message and cover for him. It was around five, and typically this would be a relatively dark hour, but given that it was July in New York, he could see just fine. It was also not blisteringly hot, given that it was July in New York. He stopped at the mall and chained his bike, walking inside the crowded mall. He took the escelator upstairs to see Levi. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans that looked completely unfaded, a maroon, well fitting t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He was looking at something on his phone until Eren greeted him.

"Hello, completely platonic friend of mine," Eren slung an arm around his shorter's friend's shoulders and grinned widely. Levi shoved him off gruffy with a 'tch'.

"We are not friends, okay?" Levi clarified. "Now I would ask you what you want to eat, but I don't really care, so we're going to get mall Chinese food because Chinese food is pretty fucking great."

"I'm not really a huge fan of Chinese," he shrugged. "Do you want to go grab a-?"

"No, we're eating Chinese," he interupted Eren and the two walked over to the Chinese stand. Levi ordered as though he was fluent in the language, and knew the cashier since birth. Eren, on the other hand, stuttered and said something about rice until Levi had to come in and save him by ordering something that sounded like a chicken low main. They leaned on the railing and waited for their food.

"This movie should be rad," Eren said, looking over at a child dressed as Donitello. "Like oh my god, that kid is like six and he's in full on cosplay. Man, I wish I could do that."

"Now what does this say about you as a person?" Levi said snidely, as Eren laughed sarcastically, and their number for their food was called out. Levi took the tray with one hand and gestured to the noisy food court with the other.

"Where do you want to sit, brat?" he asked Eren. The two walked to a table, and ate their food. Eren thought that it tasted a bit like eels covered in grease slithering down his throat. He did not like the chicken low main, and he instead pushed it away from him and drank his coke. Conversation between the two came relatively easily, now. Levi began to tell Eren about the food poisoning that he got because of his challenge and how it was all his fault. Eren couldn't think about anything except for how beautfiul Levi's lips were and how smooth his voice was as he talked about Eren's meme usgage, his visit with his moms, the annoying ass mailman, how incredibly inconvienient it was of him to send him eight postcards-

"Eight?" Eren asked, confused. "I sent you ten."

"I only got eight," Levi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The last one you sent me was about some dumbass rope swing. Just out of curiosity what were on the last two cards?"

Eren went pink at this. He was slightly glad that Levi didn't get the tenth card, it was shakily written and hinted at some romantic attraction. He just answered with this: "the ninth one was a close up of Mikasa, and I wrote 'vogue' above it. The last one was a picture of a green bird, that's all."

"Sounds as stupid as the rest of them," he sipped his chocolate milk through a straw, and the image was quite humorous to Eren, how punk and adult-y Levi was, and here he was, drinking chocolate milk out of a straw with wide, almost innocent eyes.

"You're a grown man, and you're drinking chocolate milk," Eren snickered.

"Is there a problem, Jaeger?" Levi snapped. "I fucking like chocolate milk. It doesn't make me any less of an adult to drink the literal piss of Jesus in dairy form out of a red goddamn bendy straw. I'm older than you so shut up."

"I've fucked someone before so shut up," he said jokingly, to try and test the waters with Levi. If he reacted the way he thought he would, he would be just fine. If not, well then he fell for a straight guy.

"So have I," he said defensively.

"Who?" Eren folded his arms. "Because I screw my boyfriend every week, and it's pretty nice.",

"Banged a girl in the supply closet," he said simply, attempting to look cool about it. "I probably did a better job than you or your boyfriend ever could."

Eren smiled inwardly. Levi just slammed Jean, in the terms of doing the frick frack. Levi was jealous of Jean and felt the need to say that he was better at fucking. This made Eren gush with happiness. Maybe he wasn't straight. Maybe he was even into Eren...? He frowned unintentionally as he look into Levi's cold, emotionless eyes in an attempt to read him. His face was set, and his perfect mouth did nothing except suck on that straw. And suck, and suck... There was no outwardly presented emotion, and it angered Eren that he couldn't see what this man was thinking.

"What?" Levi looked up. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You have chocolate milk on your face," he lied, taking pleasure in watching Levi wipe at his face like a confused, newborn kitten. The two were quite similar, actually. They were both basically blind, adorable, used their paws to preform generally cute feats, and they both were capable of great and riculously incompetent things. He thought of this as he remembered Levi's flawless writing skills and how he got a shirt stuck on his shoulders because it was too small and he was dared to wear it.

After Levi finished his food, the two of them walked over to the ticket line, and the last person Eren could ever want to see was standing right there in front of him. Dread filled his stomach and he felt all of the blood in his head stop pumping and drain out as all of the color in his face turned stark white. Standing right there in front of him was a tall, well built boy with a sandy undercut, long, gangly limbs, and a purple striped shirt. It was Jean Kirschtein. This shouldn't make him guilty, this isn't a date. This is just Eren and Levi hanging out to get to know each other more. If it was so innocent, then why did he feel like being swallowed into the ground for all of eternity?

"Levi get in front of me," Eren said harshly under his breath.

"Why?" Levi frowned at the taller boy.

"Just do it," he hissed as the shorter boy shuffled awkwardly in front of him, accidentally brushing against Jean's back in the process, causing him to turn around. Eren looked down at his phone in an attempt to draw attention away from himself, but to no avail.

"Hey, babes," Jean said, foiling Eren's plan to ignore him completely. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jean," he smiled. "I'm just going to go see a movie with Levi," he gestured to an extremely confused Levi. Something flashed behind Jean's eyes, it was like a mix of rage and jealousy. Instead, he grinned calmly.

"Why are you two going to go see a movie together?" he asked passively. "I thought the mentoring program was over."

"Well, we figured that if we're going to be spending so much time together in college, we might as well get to know each other now," Eren said with the same air of two dimensional happiness in his light voice. He smiled cheekily, the tension between him and Jean heightening as Levi looked between the two. "I believe that it's your turn to order," Eren said kindly to Jean, who was now glaring.

"What the fuck," Levi hissed at Eren. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"He gets jealous quite easily," he muttered, picking up a bag of m&m's and digging a twenty out of his tight jeans pocket. Levi slapped a bag of skittles on the counter and ordered harshly.

"One large coke and a medium popcorn," he said flatly.

"One coke?" Eren asked Levi.

"We'll share it, dumbass," he picked up a straw, thinking nothing of the matter, paying the cashier and accepting their food.

The thought of sharing a drink and a straw with Levi made Eren gush with happiness on the inside, momentarily seeing black as his head spun with romantic attraction. The two walked down the corridor, the movie appearing on the left. They took their seats in the very back, alone in the row. Levi sipped the soda, his pale lips sucking on the straw. Eren's mind wandered yet again, and before he could help it, a pool of arousal grew in his crotch as his jeans became tight in the front. He tried desperately to put it off, but every not-sexy thought that he could think of was replaced by Levi.

"I need to go use the restroom," Eren shuffled past Levi, walking awkwardly to the boy restroom where he locked himself in a stall, hurriedly unzipping his jeans. He was about to jack off in a movie theater bathroom. He whipped it out of the pocket in his boxers. It was already completely hard and throbbing with arousal. He figured that this one wouldn't take too long. He spit in his hand and rubbed, thoughts of Levi flooding his head as he threw his head back and stifled a moan of pleasure. In less than three minutes, he felt his breath hitch and waves of ecstasy overcome his body as he was brought to a shuddering finish, white ropes of semen flying into the toilet as he came down from his wonderful high. He flushed the toilet and put his wilting dick back where it belonged. This was going to be a long movie.

"What took you so long?" Levi hissed at Eren as he sat down, sipping the coke.

"I had to take a massive shit," he lied. "It was intense, I'm pretty sure it knocked my prostate."

"Oh my god I don't want to hear about your shit," he scoffed. The movie was horrible in its own, as a spinoff of a nineties cartoon would be. Halfway through the movie, Eren reached for a handful of popcorn, and so did Levi. Their fingers grazed, and lingered for a moment, until Eren pulled away and thanked the fact that the theater was completely dark, for his cheeks were redder than they had ever been before.

After the movie was over, Eren and Levi casually parted ways, but it made Eren grin like an idiot as he walked out of the mall. He couldn't think of anything except for the feel of Levi's fingers against his and the look on Levi's face whenever something he disapproved of occurred in the movie and how his shirt bunched up around his lean stomach and god Eren is so fucking gay.


	19. γαμώ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i have to add a trigger warning for this chapter. if you are sensitive to rape and sexual assault, do not read on.

Levi's POV:

After his meeting with Eren, Levi moved back with his parents for the rest of the summer. He had forgotten how to live with actual people, and it took him some adjusting. It was quite boring, and he didn't accomplish much of anything. He was counting down until Eren's departing party, where he could see the brat's stupid house and meet his stupid friends and see his stupid face. Levi felt an immense amount of sexual and romantic tension. He ached everywhere at the mere thought of Eren, and just hearing his name made him want to burst into tears and smile like an idiot at the same time. The whole thing was quite frustrating, but he was still incredibly excited for this party.

Levi wore a pair of frayed jean shorts, they defined his thighs and leg structure. He tucked a black t-shirt into them with a snazzy ass belt, and he spent a long time trying to make it look as though he didn't try. He matched this with a pair of lace up black boots. He figured that it was a nice androgynous look, and that it suited him. He was surprised that he could find something fitting, given that his general sense of style revolves around black jeans and jackets. He took the local bus to go see the brat, earbuds in his ear as the excruciatingly hot air assaulted his skin.

He could smell the heat and the very movement of his arms caused Levi to feel sticky. Parts of his skin were sticking that he had never really experienced before, and the only think he could think of on that one hundred degree Saturday afternoon, and that was 'this better be fucking good, Jaeger'. He got off at the closest stop, paid the driver, and hopped down in front of a suburban house with no cars parked in front of it. There was a sad looking balloon tied to the doorknob, and it was evident that the lights were on. The grass was slightly overgrown, and the house was average. One story high with a small yard, and it looked nearly the same as all of the others. He walked up and knocked, to be greeted by a beaming Eren. The ass was wearing a tan shirt with a pair of short-ish lacrosse shorts.

The first impression that Levi got of the house was that it was well prepared. It was small and cozy with squishy furniture and tv, but it was completely neat. Lights were strung everywhere, music was playing softly, and snacks were placed around the house. Mikasa was bending down at the living room table, placing down a bowl of punch. She was wearing a skin tight red tank and a pair of high waisted black shorts. Her hair had grown a little bit, so it was falling in front of her face. Several people were already there.

A kid with a blond bowl cut was eating pretzels, wearing a pink collared shirt tucked into a pair of short khakis. His wide blue eyes darted around the room, scanning his surroundings. There was a girl on the couch, wearing a grey t-shirt and black soccer shorts, sprawled out to make room for a considerably smaller girl to nuzzle up on her stomach. A bald boy wearing an eminem shirt and droopy shorts spilled cheetos on the sofa with a loud 'AUGH DAMNIT', as a kind-faced girl helped him clean it up. In the midst of the party, Jean leaned against the wall, sipping punch and glaring at Levi.

"Guys, this is Levi," Eren introduced him to his dorky friends. They all smiled in some form or another, politely waving.

"Are you the short dickhat mentor guy?" the couch girl asked bluntly, her heavy lidded eyes showing no emotion.

"And are you the asshole goth girl with no knowledge of manners?" Levi raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, you're not wrong," she got up, laughing and adjusting her spiky black ponytail. "I'm Ymir, professional pussy eater. That beauty with the blonde hair right there is Krista, the only person that matters. The hip hop trash there is Connie, and his child of a girlfriend is Sasha. Armin's the nerd in khakis over there, Mikasa's the hot one, and Jean's the antisocial dweeb over there who feels threatened by you because you spend all of you time with Eren."

"Thanks for that, Ymir," he nodded curtly, feeling incredibly awkward at the mention of Jean. At that exact moment, the doorbell rang and Eren quickly and gladly opened it to a six foot something boy with gangling limbs and a sweaty face, his arm slung around a smug sort of body builder. They were holding a six pack of root beer, and tape over the word root.

"This is Bertl and Reiner," Eren took the case and shut the door behind them. All of them ate and laughed and drank for hours, until it was around nine and they all began to sit in a circle and unwind and shit. By then, the new Fall Out Boy album was playing, it was nearly dark out, and the snacks had mostly been finished. Levi had quite liked Eren's friends. Of course, they all had their downsides. Armin's too stuttery, Mikasa doesn't talk, Connie's a fuckboy, Sasha reminds him too much of Hange and it weirds him out, Jean's an ass, Ymir has no filter, Krista is too giggly, Reiner is hella smug, and Bertl sweats a lot. Everybody has flaws, Levi is just good at noticing them. He also noticed how odd Jean was looking and decided that he would watch over him.

Jean's POV:

How could Eren do this to him? He betrayed him, by hanging out with Levi. Everything is about Levi. Nothing is about Jean. It's not fair. It's not fair. Why is Levi so great? Why does Levi get to have Eren's love and respect? What did he ever do? It wasn't fair and it was all Eren's fault. No, it was Levi's fault. He knew that he was shaking. He was shaking with fury and anxiety and anticipation. He needed to do something. That bitch, Levi, is getting in the way. Eren has to know how he feels. He has to know what it feels like to face betrayal. He needs to feel the pain and the hurt.

Jean's amber eyes flitted around the room. How could Eren ever feel what he did? He could never know what it's like to be betrayed by the one he loves. Jean scratched the back of his neck, feeling blood on his fingers as he continued to vigorously pick at his skin. His vision was going weird. He needed to do something. Eren needs to be punished for what he's done to Jean. He scanned desperately for a solution, until his eyes landed on an innocent boy. A boy with wide, unsuspecting, young blue eyes. A boy with pale blond hair and most importantly a boy who means a great deal to Eren.

Levi's POV:

"Hey, Armin, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jean asked Armin, a tremor in his voice. "Like in private?"

"Yeah, of course," Armin nodded and got up to follow Jean into the basement, a spring in his step as he shut the door behind him. Levi frowned, but directed his attention towards Eren who was now talking about an English teacher of some sort. He listened to everybody pitched into the rant, until quite a long time had gone by. It was now dark out. Jean and Armin had not returned. Talks do not take that long.

"I'm going to head downstairs, I'm getting a bit stuffy," Levi excused himself, stepping around the people. He opened the door and walked down the creaky wooden stairs to the basement. His basement had a main room, and then a door shut off to another room. He heard a muffled sort of struggle, and his heart sank when he realized what was going on. He walked firmly over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He swore under his breath, mentally calculated the damage money, and kicked at the door's lock, the wood chipping. He jammed his hand in the hole, wood scraping against his skin, causing wounds to slash into his skin, and flung the door open.

Levi had seen a lot in his life. He'd seen his drunk parents fighting, he'd lived on the streets, he'd been bullied, he'd seen so many horrible things. But out of all of them, this is the one incident that made his blood nearly turn to ice. It was horrifying and scared him down to the bone, for he had just walked in on Jean standing with his dick hanging out of his pants. Armin was completely naked, on the floor and restrained, and his mouth gagged with Jean's dick. There were a couple of red handprints on Armin's milky white skin, and tears streamed down his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Levi screamed as loud as he could, advancing on Jean and with all of his might, slamming his fist into Jean's nose. The other members of the party had now come down to see the cause of commotion. He couldn't stop ramming his fist into Jean, he knocked him onto the floor and kicked him harshly in the ribcage.

"Oh my god," Bertl said, in complete shock. Sasha had her arm around a terrified Connie, Mikasa stood in the frame with a look of terror on her face, Reiner looked absolutely disgusted, Krista's breathing pattern became irregular and Ymir led her away from the scene. Eren stood in the front of it all with nothing on his face but complete shock. He paused for a moment, and then sprinted up the stairs and out of the house.

"You are fucking despicable, you know that?" Levi snapped at Jean. "You are nothing more to me than trash and you never will be anything else," he grabbed Jean by the collar of his shirt and looked directly into his eyes. "Don't you ever fucking touch that innocent boy again. Don't come near Armin, or me, or anybody. Ever," he said deadly quietly. He then slammed his head against the floor.

He helped Armin up, who was staring at nothing, shaking, with tears streaming down his empty face. He didn't say anything. He didn't make any noise.

"Somebody help him," Levi yelled at everyone, pushing past the crowd. "I have to go make sure that Eren is okay." Despite the fact that he was barefoot, he sprinted up the stairs and out of the house to the one place he knew that Eren would be. He ran and ran until he saw the tree that Eren loved. The air was humid against his skin and pebbles jabbed at his foot, but he ran. He saw Eren huddled up under a cherry blossom tree in the middle of his favorite park. Levi walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, you're okay," Levi put an arm around his shaking shoulders. "You'll be okay. We'll get through this."

"Thi-this is all my f-fault," Eren heaved, trembling. "H-he wouldn't have done this i-if I ha-hadn't ig-g-nored him."

"I need you to listen to me," he got in front of Eren, holding either side of his swollen face. "None of this is your fault. You have done nothing wrong. It's not your fault that he's a sexual maniac, and it's not your fault that he assaulted Armin. You have done nothing but good, and you need to wrap your head around that."

"Ar-Armin, is he o-okay?" he wrung his fingers through his hair and his heart was beating harder and faster than it ever had.

"I gave him to Bertl, he was the only one with a clear head," he assured Eren. "Armin is going to be okay."

"My b-best friend," he buried his face in his arms. "I-I fucked up. I really fucked i-it up. I should h-have no-noticed something. I like y-you so fucking mu-much I ju-just feel... I ca-can't. I di-did this, and now Armin h-has to p-pay the price."

"No one did this except for Jean," Levi said sternly, lifting Eren's head out of his arms. The tears on his eyelashes sparkled in the moonlight like stars in the sky, and that's when he realized that he didn't just like Eren. He was in love with him. He was his entire world, and he couldn't bear to see him like this. "You couldn't do anything wrong. No matter how hard you try. Because, you know what, fuck it. You are a shitty brat, a shitty fucking perfect brat. I am in love with you, Eren Jaeger, and I want you to get it in your head that you did nothing wrong. I love you, and I honestly have no idea what I could ever do without you."

He cupped Eren's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his own. Levi's lips barely grazed the other boy's. It was tentative and sweet, causing his heart to race. The feel of Eren's lips even brushing against his own was enough to make his head spin with love and his vision go slightly dark. Levi brought Eren closer to him, leaning into the kiss. It felt awkward at first, but it just felt so perfect that it was okay. Their lips moved together in a perfectly conducted orchestra of passion and softness. Eren tasted like fruit punch, and his hair smelled like coconut. His lips were soft and warm and perfect in every way. He needed more. He gently ran his tongue along his bottom lip, sliding it in as the kiss got even hotter and more intense. Everything around them seemed to stop as they moved and felt together in perfect harmony and love. It felt so right among a world of wrongs, and so warm in a world of cold. Eren broke off and looked into Levi's eyes, and the two of them leaned on the tree. Eren curled up in a ball against Levi's stomach, a protective arm around the taller boy. They watched the blossoms fall off the tree in the warm summer breeze, and for that one moment, despite what had just occurred, things felt in place.


	20. nothing will ever be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey aha so basically this chapter will address what happened in the previous one. if you are uncomfortable with anything in this fic that i haven't tagged yet, let me know so i can do so.  
> love you babes :*  
> also remember to leave kudos

Eren's POV:

Everything had changed. All of the socially and emotionally familiar aspects in Eren's life had changed in one short hour, and he didn't want to deal with any of the consequences. Levi kissed him. Jean sexually assaulted Armin. Jean was arrested. Armin was horribly scarred. At the time, Eren was sitting in the basement with Armin, keeping him company and making sure that he was okay. Jean hadn't hurt him physically too badly, just a couple of bruises and scrapes, but he was incredibly psychologically damaged. He was terrified to tell his grandfather, given the fact that it was a week after the incident, and he was still recovering. 

"Do you want me to tell him with you?" Eren asked Armin, who was resting on his stomach, looking slightly dead in his usually vibrant blue eyes, his thin form growing even more thin. "You really need to go into therapy, and that involves telling your grandfather, with or without me."

"I'm so scared though," he said, a single tear slipping out of his eye and onto Eren's flannel. "He's not the most progressive guy."

"He'll let you go into therapy," he assured Armin. "Trust me, he loves you," at this, Armin looked up at Eren, nodded, and got up, his clothes falling loosely around his frail shoulders. In a span of two short seconds, his attitude had changed from terrified to rageful.

"Right now?" Eren asked, skeptical. 

"Yes," Armin yanked his friend up, and stormed up the stairs wearing an oversized spongebob shirt and a pair of droopy shorts. "Along the way, I'll be needing to make a stop at Jean's. I have some words to say to him."

"Armin, a couple minutes ago you didn't even want to leave the basement," he frowned up at the determined boy. "Also, is it the best idea to have a conversation with your abuser?"

"There will be no conversing," he set his face at the top of the stairs, flyaway hairs shining in the light, a slight tremor in his poised hand, a wary look in his wide eyes. "It will be only me talking and the only noise that will come from him is the sound of my fist on his abusive fucking horse face."

"I'm all for taking that bitch down, but I don't know if this is best for you," he said, concerned for his friend. "How about we go talk to your granddad, and then we'll see how you feel afterwards."

"Okay,"Armin said, waiting for Eren to get to the top of the stairs so they could walk to Armin's house. He slung an arm around his nervous friend, comforting him as he walked to go break the news that he was molested to his conservative grandfather. They knocked and a kind old man let them in, offering the two of them food and drink as always.

"Thank you, Mr. Arlert," Eren said politely. "But actually, Armin and I are here to talk to you about something," he looked over at Armin, who had gone visibly white. He nodded sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Of course, let's go sit," the kindly old man led them to a comfy couch in the living room. The house smelled of chicken and plants, as it always does. It was warm and cozy with soft rugs and nice furniture. It was inhabited by only Armin and his grandfather. The three of them sat down, Armin looking as though he would rather die than admit this to his granddad.

"So, something happened last weekend that Armin would like to tell you," Eren started him off. "Do you think you can finish what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah," he nodded weakly. "L-last week at Eren's party, I was cornered b-by Jean, he used t-to be my friend. It w-was awful, he m-made me, he p-put, I was a-," he began to splutter and cry, breaking into tiny little pieces right in front of Eren. His friend was broken, he would be scarred for life, always wary and always with a tremor. He would always be paranoid to be alone and he would be on his guard so much that it would negatively affect him. He would have nightmares and flashbacks and actual panic attacks. All of this was because Jean was jealous and was too good to have a conversation with Eren.

"Armin was sexually assaulted," Eren finished his poor friend's sentence. "He would like it very much if you could let him go into therapy and support him. It was a traumatizing ordeal and he needs to heal."

"Oh," Mr. Arlert said, looking quite sad. Eren tried to read his emotions, but couldn't. He couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed or sad. He couldn't tell at all. Neither could Armin.

"Are-are you mad?" he wiped a tear from his face. He was immediately pulled into a tearful bear hug by his loving granddad. The hug lasted for an intensely long time, and Eren left the room to let the two of them have a moment. He knew that this would be good for Armin, and he was glad that he could now get help. With enough therapy and support, he would get over this.

"Of course I'm not mad," his grandfather answered finally, pulling away from the hug. "I love you and support you no matter what. How about this, you go back and hang out with Eren, and we'll talk this whole thing over later. You've been so brave, Armin."

"Thank you," Armin said, his voice raw with emotion. He smiled kindly at his granddad, and got up with Eren to leave. He looked as though an enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. He took the first step in his path to recovery, and Eren was so damn proud.

"Do you still want to go talk to Jean?" Eren asked his friend.

"Not really, I feel as though I don't really need to, I mean-" Armin stopped talking, and all of the color drained from his face at the sight of a gangly boy with sandy hair and golden eyes. Jean ran towards Armin, looking sad and desperate. He looked stressed, his clothes were hanging loose and his usual smug air was completely gone.

"Armin," he said hoarsely. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm aware," he said coldly, his eyes turning from soft to intensely sharp and terrifying. "And there is something that I have to say to you. If I were someone like Eren or Levi or any other person who hasn't been through this, I would want to punch you in your sad little gut. However, I believe that I am above hitting you. That would be part of what you did to me, wouldn't it? All I am going to do is say this:

"You are a pathetic child who was too cowardly to talk to your own damn boyfriend. Instead, you decided to force yourself upon someone you knew for sure that you could take, someone you knew was physically and emotionally vulnerable. Here's what I say to that, fuck you. Fuck you for what you did to me, fuck you for what you did to Eren, fuck you for all of the tears that I've cried and all of the hours that I will spend in therapy because of your own selfish needs. There is a special place in hell for you, Jean Kirschtein, and I'd buy you a first class one way ticket if I could because I cannot wait until I can never see your horse face again. Good bye."

Armin walked calmly past the sobbing Jean, Eren following him after pointedly shoving Jean as he walked past. He caught up to his briskly walking friend, wrapping a protective arm around him. Tears were streaming down Armin's face, but his expression did not show it. Eren thought about everything he had been through. His parents dying when he was twelve, being gay with a conservative grandfather, getting his heart ripped out by the one he loves, and lastly being raped by his best friend's boyfriend. All of that pain was released in silent tears, right there in front of Eren. He is so strong, too strong. It was completely unfair that all of these horrible things had to happen to such a beautiful boy.

The two friends walked up to Eren's house, only to see a beaten up truck parked in front of his freshly cut lawn, and an awkward looking Levi sitting on the front steps, jiggling his knee. Eren frowned at this, Levi hadn't said a word to him since the two of them had kissed. Armin smiled at Eren, placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to head back to his house. Levi stood up and advanced towards Eren.

"Eren," he said, meeting him halfway up the sidewalk leading to his house. "Listen, I should have called you. Honestly, I was so scared that you hated me or that I was unwanted or that it was too soon after what happened with Jean. I don't want to hurt you in any way, I never have and I never will, because Eren Jaeger, I am in love with you. I am in love with you and nothing will ever change that. I care about you more than I do about myself, and that's why I want to formally ask you to be my boyfriend in the most romantic way possible."

Erwin and Hange stepped out of the van, holding several bouquets of flowers and a thing of chocolate. Levi grinned up at Eren and he noticed that his hair was combed and he was dressed nice. Black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black vest. Erwin dumped the things at Eren's feet, not being an expert at romance. Hange looked as thought they were trying incredibly hard to not grin or cry or exhibit any portion of all of the emotions that they were feeling.

"So?" Levi looked hopefully up at Eren.

"You nerd," Eren took the shorter man's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. It felt just as magical and wonderful as their first kiss, their lips moving together and the world blurring around them as they melted into each other. Levi was warm and soft and beautiful. He was beautiful in every way. Eren loved everything about Levi from his messy, middle parted undercut to his secret love for old romance movies. He didn't care that people were looking and he didn't care that one kid shouted 'faggot!' at the two. He kissed Levi as hard as he could, loving the man like he had never loved before. And in that magical moment, Eren realized that he never had loved before. Looking down at Levi's face after they had pulled apart, stroking his cheek with his thumb, smiling at each other silently, Eren knew that he hadn't known one damn thing about love. It wasn't about the ability to talk about anything and be comfortable, it was about being able to be completely silent for hours, and still know how loved one is.

He had found that love with Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the sexualites of the characters:  
> Eren- bisexual  
> Connie- heterosexual  
> Mikasa- asexual  
> Armin- homosexual  
> Jean- homosexual  
> Reiner- polysexual  
> Bertolt- homosexual  
> Sasha- pansexual  
> Erwin- heterosexual  
> Annie- asexual  
> Krista- pansexual  
> Ymir- bisexual  
> Levi- questioning  
> Hange- asexual  
> 


End file.
